What Lies Beneath
by Princess of the Knight
Summary: Cloud want to to start a new life but instead is an unwilling contender in a game for possession of Aerith. He must compete in the game and uncover the truth about Aerith and his own past to move onto a brighter future or be doomed to what lies beneath.
1. Chosen

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy VII**_

_**Summary**__- Cloud moved to the city of Midgar to begin life anew. However, the quiet life he wanted to live is disrupted when he unwillingly becomes a contender in a game that the winner is given possession of a seemingly carefree girl, named Aerith. As a contender, Cloud must face people who would kill him to take possession of Aerith. To end the game Cloud must defeat the other contenders as well as demons that haunt him. Yet, the secrets that both Cloud and Aerith must face from their own pasts will do anything to keep them from walking into a bright future. Can the two win insane game or will they be doomed by what lies beneath?_

_**XXX**_

"_ZACK!"_

"_I will not become a memory."_

**What Lies Beneath**

**Chapter 1**

**Chosen**

Cloud Strife readied himself with only a single bag of items strapped tightly to the back fenrir (his bike). He dressed in navy blue sleeveless turtleneck and black pants and boots. He started the engine of his bike before slipping out a pair of goggles that had been dangling around his neck. Once adjusted comfortably he sat on his bike and revved the engine. He took one look at his old hometown before riding away.

He sped through the deserted dirt road through a canopy of trees reaching high over him. He wanted to get far away from his home, he wanted to get away. He wanted to breathe again without feeling as if he was suffocating. It was not a spur the moment decision either. He had felt this way for so long to the point it was agonizing. So, after much consideration, he chose to move to a big city far from his hometown of Nibelheim. This city, from what he could gather, would be the complete opposite of his countryside town. It was perfect.

He never once looked back at the home, the family or friends he was leaving behind. Never once did he peek at the mirrors on his motorcycle to see his loved once continuing waving goodbye. He did not want to. Deep inside, it would hurt too much and bring back too many painful memories, memories he wanted to bury.

This city would be a perfect change, or so he kept telling himself. His belongings that he could not carry with him where already shipped to his apartment and would waiting for him upon arrival. He planned everything out. He would make things work his way and not have to listen to others. He would open his own business as a delivery boy and work out of his home doing his own thing. He would save up enough money and buy his own place eventually and live the good life.

Just as he envisioned his perfect life, the mass of what seemed like an endless forest came to an abrupt halt and Cloud found himself surrounded by dead earth. Cloud stopped his bike and noticed a large city surrounded by an endless wall in the distance. Sliding off his sunglasses to get a better look, the spiky haired blond gazed at the structure.

"So… this is Midgar," he whispered to himself.

The sight of the city seemed unreal. His home town was so small and looked old world compared to this vast steel city. Cloud rode off again toward the city. Once he was inside the walls, he found himself in awe at how massive everything seemed. Even the roads through the city were long and winding. The only thing that surprised him even more was the lack of any type of plant life in the city. As he drove along he did not even see a potted flower on a windowsill, a hedge in front of a house, or even a tree. It was rather odd. Perhaps the people of this city were accustomed to their technological advancements that the beauty of nature was uncaring.

Cloud finally came to a halt in front of a shabby looking building. The sign out front labeled it as "Midgar Towers." It seemed rather old but the inside was probably better anyway or so he hoped. He parked his bike in a spot near the entrance and entered. The front lobby was inviting but no one was around. He walked up to the front desk and looked around.

"Hello?" he called out.

"So you must be the new tenant."

Cloud spun around to see two men both dressed in suits. The first man had wild red hair and tattoos on the side of his face. His suit was sloppier than the other who was more presentable.

"Yes, I'm Cloud Strife," he introduced.

"Don't care, your room is up on floor seven room 21." He said throwing a set of keys to Cloud. Cloud caught the keys and watched as the two men retreated back behind the lobby desk.

_They're friendly_, he thought sarcastically before heading to the elevator.

He pressed the up button and the door slid open. After a smooth ride to his floor, he got off and walked down a poorly lit hallway. It seemed that most of the light bulbs in this hallway needed replacing. Cloud found his room number and began to unlock his door. He stopped momentarily. He looked up and down the hall and noticed how quiet it was. He wondered if the other tenants were not here or perhaps just not loud. He hoped to get to know his neighbors.

Cloud pushed his door open and stepped into his room. He frowned. All his things had been delivered, still in the boxes he had packed them in. The place was tinier than he expected it to be. He flicked on the light switch to get a better glimpse of the place. He sighed. It looked as if he would have to do some cleaning as well. The movers had left muddy footprints on his floor.

After the quick scrub Cloud decided he would start unpacking some of his things. He needed to find his beddings, blankets, and pillows at least. He searched through the boxes, cursing himself for not labeling them. He reached for one box, tore open the tape and peered in. It was his dish plates. He let out a string of cusswords. The plates were cracked or broken. He was going to have a few choice words with the movers' tomorrow morning. He breathed, moved to the next box and opened it. Inside were some of his electronics, a clock, a desk lamp, a cordless phone, and a few other things. He reached in, ready to at least get these little things hooked up. Just as he began to take one of the objects out he heard a thunderclap. Cloud jumped and looked out the window, surprised to see rain pouring down. It did not look like it was going to rain today. He shrugged it off and went back to unpacking.

The spiky haired blond was setting up his alarm clock in his bedroom. He let out a yawn realizing how tired he was. Maybe he needed sleep. Before he could even consider it, he heard a loud noise coming from outside his bedroom window. He blinked. He moved toward the window.

_I hear voices coming from outside_, Cloud thought. He tried to look out the window but only could see shadowy figures below. The rain running down his window made the figures distorted. Despite that as well as the fact the window was closed, he could hear the two.

"I'm sorry," he heard one of them say. One of the two walked away, while the other stood quietly in the rain.

Cloud still stared as he saw the lone figure tilt their head up. He back away from the window immediately. Cloud swore the person below saw him. After a moment he approached the window again to see if whoever was below was still there. It was empty. The blonde haired man let out a breath that he did not even notice he was holding.

Figuring it was just some lover's quarrel, Cloud moved to his bed. He gave up on unpacking today. He was tired from the trip. Sleep would be a good thing for him. It was a long day and he still had more unpacking to do tomorrow. He sat on his bed and took off his boots. He was too tired to search amongst the boxes to find something acceptable to sleep in so he stripped off his shirt, gloves, and socks. He would sleep in his denim pants for the night. Resting his head on his pillow (which he was lucky enough to find but his blankets were still lost), he closed his eyes and drifted off easily.

_Footsteps, he could hear the sound of footsteps running. Where was it coming from._

"_HELP ME!"_

_Someone was calling out from the darkness. Cloud could not see anything. The running was becoming louder._

"_Who? Who are you? Where are you?"_

_Suddenly and entirely different voice shouted out, "BE STRONG!" and another voice yelled, "SAVE HER!"_

_Cloud spun around in the darkness. Who were these people calling him? Why were they calling him? Someone running, he could hear it echoing all around him, the feet coming closer, coming from behind! Cloud spun around one more time and his eyes widened. A great red beast with only a single eye and tail where the tip burned of fire lunged at him. Cloud could not move as the beast flew at him, paws stretched out in front of him._

"_You have been chosen!" the beast spoke. _

_Cloud gasped as the beast collided with him causing a bright light to shine forth._

Cloud jumped out of bed, breathing hard and eyes wide. He looked around almost expecting to see the beast but there was no sign of it. When his breathing calmed down he realized it was a dream, just a dream.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. He walked into his bathroom and washed the sweat on his face off with some cool water. Once refreshed he wiped off the access water with a towel and left the bathroom. Cloud moved across his bedroom intending to return to bed when he glanced toward the window. He walked toward it and peered out to see that the rain had stopped, leaving puddles along the ground.

However, the clouds above looked as if it would rain again.

"Rain…" he muttered in annoyance. He was about to return to his bed when something caught his eye. He stared out to see something he did not notice before. A large structure with stained glass windows that was probably a couple of blocks from his apartment that looked decrepit and yet beautiful.

"A church…?" he whispered to himself.

In the distance, a lone figure slowly approached the doors of the church.

**Author Note-** To be honest this story was actually supposed to be a series of videos on youtube but I never finished it. However, I did want to write it but I was completely lazy about until now. I hope guys enjoy it. It is somewhat based on the Revoluationary Girl Utena: Adolescence of Utena storyline.


	2. The Secret Garden

**What Lies Beneath**

**Chapter 2**

**The Secret Garden**

Cloud did not know why he was dressing himself to go out today. He had a ton of unpacking to do and he needed to go grocery shopping because his cupboards and refrigerator were bare. Yet, the moment he saw the church in the distance he felt drawn to it. In Midgar, it just seemed so out of place to see such a thing. After he pulled on his clothes, he headed down the stairs. No one was at the front desk of the apartment nor were there any other tenants around. It was early in the morning but it still seemed odd to Cloud that someone was not up yet.

Outside, he found his bike where he had parked it. He wiped the seat with the back of his hand since the rain from last night left droplets on it. Sitting comfortably he started it and sped away. Cloud did not even bother to ask directions. He could see the church peeking above the smaller buildings and managed to take the most direct route to it.

As he could see the church becoming clearer, he noticed that the area he was in was not as pleasant. It looked old and quite possibly the wrong part of town. However, he was no afraid of this place. He was tough and brave. Yet, when he stopped in front of the church he was shocked to see how good condition it seemed to be. It was old, of course, but looked as if it was in good shape. All the windows in front were intact, the stone steps were still perfect and the doors, despite being old, were not cracked or broken.

Cloud turned off his bike and got off. It was weird to be drawn to such a place yet he wanted to go inside. He walked up the stairs and grasped the brass door handle. He pushed the door open, which took a little effort on his part. The door made a soft squeak as he opened it. He took a step inside and looked around. He expected the church to look rundown but much like the outside the inside looked well kept.

The floorboards creaked as he walked across them but they did not seem flimsy. The pews in the church were lined up nicely, except for one section where a beam had fallen on some allowing light to come from the ceiling. As he walked toward the center of the church he saw light peering down where an alter should have been but instead there was a large patch of dirt where floorboards had once been but were now removed. To his surprise, Cloud found a large patch of yellow and white flowers.

"Flowers?"

Cloud stood at the edge of the flowerbed and noticed that the patch was quite large. There had to be dozens upon dozens of flowers within. Why were these here? It was not possible that these could have just grown here by themselves. No, someone had to plant them but why? Why plant flowers indoors?

"Hello," a voice said from behind. Cloud turned around to see a girl in front of him. "What are you doing in my garden?"

The girl was wearing a white and blue sundress that came down to her knees, a pink camisole, and wedged heels. Her hair was long and brown twisted into a braid and kept together with a pink ribbon. She smiled at Cloud, her eyes bright green were sparkling.

Cloud was taken aback at first, surprised that this girl was not frightened by a stranger. She walked past him to go closer to her flowers. Cloud watched her seemingly unafraid of his presence, even when he was only a few feet. Was she too naïve?

"This is your garden?" Cloud asked.

She nodded, "Yes, and who are you?"

Cloud wondered if maybe this church was actually hers and he was intruding. If it were so, the girl did not seem to mind.

Shyly he answered her question, "Cloud… my name is Cloud."

Her smile grew, "I'm Aerith.'

She knelt down to touch one of the flowers, cupping it gently. "So, what brings you here, Cloud?"

Cloud did not know what to say without making himself feel foolish. How could he tell someone he just met the reason he was intruding in on her was because he was drawn to this place. He could just see this girl, Aerith, laughing at him or finding him to be completely loony. However, remaining silent seemed to cause Aerith to look up at him, she frowned slightly.

"Is something wrong?"

Cloud looked at her, his sapphire orbs meeting her emerald ones. He wondered if maybe now he offended her in some way. How more awkward could this get for him? Cloud lowered his gaze trying to figure something out when he noticed Aerith was moving closer to him.

"Hm…" she studied him.

Cloud swallowed hard. He was taken aback by her sudden closeness. She stared into his eyes causing Cloud to stiffen.

Her smile reappeared on her face as she clapped her hands together. "Beautiful!"

Beautiful, what was beautiful. Cloud looked around. Did she mean the flowers or maybe the church? What could possibly be beautiful?

"What's beautiful?" he asked.

Aerith giggled curling one of her hands in front of her mouth to cover up her continuous laugh. Cloud arched and eyebrow. Another giggle or two escaped from her.

"Your eyes," she finally admitted. "They're beautiful."

A tinge of red appeared on Cloud's cheek. Aerith noticed the embarrassment. She held her hands behind her back and Cloud found himself unable to look away from her, despite the embarrassing compliment. He wondered why he was drawn to this place when he came but he found it hard to leave when he met her, as if she wove some spell over him. He took a step toward her.

"YOU! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

The two turned toward the door to see a man with silver hair hanging over his face and two jade green eyes glaring at them.


	3. Unwanted Altercation

**What Lies Beneath**

**Chapter 3**

**Unwanted Altercation**

The silver haired man made his way down the aisle toward them. The sound of his boots thumping across the wooden floor echoed through the room as well as the swishing noise of his leather clothes rubbing together as he stalked toward them. At his side was a sword hidden away in its sheath. Cloud glanced sideways at Aerith who seemed to be slowly shrinking away from him. He could see one of her hands trembling.

Before the man could complete his walk Aerith stepped forward in front of Cloud. Cloud looked stunned to see the young girl in front of him despite being absolutely terrified of this man. Cloud looked up at the man who was now mere steps from Aerith.

"Kadaj," she called out. She wanted to diffuse the situation.

The man, Kadaj, stopped in front of her and with a swift motion backhanded Aerith across the face. The girl's head snapped to the left and she stumbled a bit before catching herself.

"I asked who he is and why is he here with you!" he seethed.

Cloud gasped with his eyes wide. He could not believe Kadaj had simply just smacked Aerith. He did not even give her a moment to answer his question!

"I'm sorry…" Aerith muttered. "He was lost."

Kadaj grabbed Aerith by the front of her dress and dragged her toward him. She wailed out a cry before he forcefully threw her to the ground. She landed at Cloud's feet writhing in pain. Without thinking, Cloud knelt down to her side and placed a hand on her arm.

"Don't touch her!" Kadaj ordered.

Cloud's eyes shot out a glare. "How can you hurt her?"

"I can do whatever I want with her!" Kadaj angrily explained.

"You can't treat a human being like that!" Cloud argued.

Kadaj's eyes narrowed and a laughed escaped him. Cloud arched an eyebrow confused by his sudden laughter. What was so funny?

"She isn't a human being… she is my PROPERTY!"

Kadaj placed his hand at his side, grabbing hold of his sword's hilt. He slid it out of the sheath and held it up. The sword had two blades on it, both reflecting the light off of it as he pointed the sharp object in Cloud's direction.

"Isn't that right, Aerith?"

Cloud looked down at Aerith who sat up and pulled away from Cloud. She nodded her head, causing Cloud's already shocked expression to double. Kadaj grinned wickedly as Aerith moved to get up.

"Now that you understand remove yourself from this building immediately." He ordered.

Cloud swallowed hard when he realized that Kadaj and Aerith were the couple from last night that was arguing outside his apartment. His fist clenched tightly. As Aerith moved to go to Kadaj's side like an obedient slave, Cloud's hand grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him. Aerith gasped and Kadaj's eyes widened before narrowing again. He was appalled that Cloud would disobey him and even more so that he had the guts to do so.

"How dare you touch my property!" he hissed. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Cloud's blue eyes flickered, causing Kadaj to take a step back. His blue orbs were glowing!

"It cannot be… you're…" he whispered in shock. Kadaj then gripped his sword tightly and readied a battle stance. "So, this is why you are here. Fine then! Ready your weapon. We'll battle for my property and when you lose you will know your place."

Cloud looked confused. "What? Battle?"

Aerith grew worried. "Kadaj wait… he doesn't understand what is going on."

She moved ahead of Cloud in order to stop Kadaj but the silver haired man was quick to backhand her again, this time with so much force she landed on the ground in a heap. Cloud eyes followed her. He then looked back at Kadaj. Kadaj swung is sword at Cloud intending to hit him but the blonde haired man jumped back to avoid the attack. The silver haired man hit nothing but air. Growling he went for another attack. Cloud quickly lunged away to dodged it, rolling across the ground and into Aerith's flowerbed.

Kadaj let out a yell. He began to swing wildly and each time Cloud narrowly escaped from being hit. The silver haired man kept on his aggressive attack forcing Cloud to run but Cloud could not outrun this man forever. Not to mention he had no way of defending himself or even making an offensive move.

"This fight is unfair!" Cloud stated as he rolled out of another of Kadaj's attacks.

"Excuse me but when did I give any indication that I cared?" Kadaj said striking him, this time connecting.

Cloud felt the swipe hit his left pectoral, causing blood to seep out. He cringed feeling the pain go through him like a shock wave. Kadaj let out a sinister laugh, enjoying just how easy it was to defeat this man. He stood over him grinning insanely.

"Your time ends now!" Kadaj said readying another strike.

Cloud threw his hands over him, expecting a final blow when he heard a voice echoing in his head.

"_NO!"_

_Cloud felt his body tense up and then he felt the ground from under him vanish. Cloud opened his eyes and found himself in bright area with a flower field surrounding him in every direction. He landed on the ground of the field and began scanning the area. _

_Where was he? How did he get here?_

_However, his questions dissolved when he felt the presence of someone behind him._

"_Your weapon, where is it?"_

"_Aerith?" Cloud asked._

"_You must hurry!" the call was urgent._

"_I don't have one!" Cloud replied, panicking._

_He then felt a hand on his arm. It was gentle and reassuring._

"_Then I shall give you one."_

_Cloud looked over his shoulder but he could not see the person behind him because of a rush of wind which began to uproot the flower and blow the petals about. Cloud shut his eyes from the harsh wind._

When he reopened them he was no longer in the flower field. Instead he was standing in the middle of Aerith's flowerbed and now in front of him a large sword sticking out of the ground. It sat straight up and Cloud was hesitant to take it, wondering what just happened and how did this sword suddenly appear. He looked over at Aerith, finding her still on the floor where she had fallen from Kadaj's blow. However, he could not think long as he heard Kadaj's yell.

Without hesitating any longer, Cloud grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it from the ground. The sword itself was large and heavy but Cloud somehow managed to wield it fast enough to block Kadaj's attack. Kadaj's eyes widened.

"A sword?" he gaped.

The two tested their strength against one another. Kadaj pushed all the strength of his sword into Cloud while Cloud pushed back with his newly acquired sword.

"I will… not let…. You… win!" Kadaj struggled.

Cloud glared up at him, his eyes glowing. "I won't lose to you!"

With that said, Cloud pushed Kadaj off him, throwing him back. Kadaj did a flip in the air and landed on his feet. Cloud rushed him swinging his new sword effectively and throwing Kadaj on the defense. Kadaj, now finding the fight even, jumped away from Cloud and began running up a beam of the church that led to the rafters. The blonde-haired man followed.

Kadaj jumped from rafter to rafter intending on going through the hole in the ceiling of the church. Cloud could see what that silver-haired man was thinking. Instead of allowing him to escape he wanted to make sure that Kadaj would not harm the girl again. He swung his sword, throwing it straight into a beam and splitting it in half. Coincidentally it was the same beam that Kadaj had been running along. The silver-haired man gasped and as his feet flew from under him.

Screaming, Kadaj plummeted down and landed in a heap on broken pews and the beam. Cloud retrieved his sword and jumped down to the church floor. When the dust from the collision settled he found Kadaj lying on top of the broken pieces of wood, groaning in pain. The silver-haired man opened his eyes, his head pounding wildly. He looked up at nearly jumped a mile as he saw Cloud pointing his sword at his throat.

"You lost," Cloud stated the obvious outcome.

Kadaj closed his eyes and let out a cry, not able to understand exactly how he lost. It was almost too much for him. As he sat in the rubble furiously screaming out at his failure, Cloud heard a faint clap from behind. He spun around to see Aerith smiling brightly at him. She clasped her hands behind her back as she grinned at him.

"Congratulations," she said.

Cloud looked at Aerith as if she lost her mind. How could she seem so calm and happy when a man physically abused her and he destroyed part of her church? None of it seemed to matter. She smiled again and knelt down to her flowers. She hummed softly as she tended to them. Cloud took a step back and then quickly left the church.

As he got onto his bike, he noticed he was still carrying the sword. He clasped it to the back of his bike and drove off, needing to get home. This was way too weird for him. Why did Kadaj look startled by him and why was he so angry at losing the fight? Why did Aerith seem so passive by the entire events? Who was the person who gave him the sword and why? Was it Aerith? Where did the sword come from? Questions flew through his head but all Cloud wanted to do was get home and far away from the church.


	4. The Stunning Aftermath

**What Lies Beneath**

**Chapter 4**

**The Stunning Aftermath**

The sun was setting. Cloud had not left his apartment since he got home sometime before noon. Instead he was too busy wondering what in the world happened. The memory of the battle played in his mind repeatedly. A crazy silver-haired man attacked him while he was defenseless. He he most certainly would have been killed had it not been for someone. He was sure that someone was Aerith. The entire ordeal bothered him so much that every time he tried to unpack his belongings he would drift off and things would just remain in boxes. It reminded him that he also forgot to call the moving company about his broken dishes.

At the very least he got out some of clothes and placed them in drawers and his closet. He found another one of his blankets which had been lying on top of old photographs. However, the issue with that is it scattered some of the loose pictures all over the floor. He tried to pick them up but found himself continually drifting off. He could not keep his mind focused. Cloud finally gave up when he noticed how dark it was becoming in his apartment. He sat on the edge of his bed and continued to ponder what happened earlier in the day.

The wound on his shoulder, which was not as bad as he thought, was now bandaged up after he applied antiseptics. He was lucky he had them lying in a miscellaneous box but he was also sure he would have to go out and purchase more bandages in the morning. Cloud brought his hands to wound, touching the white gauze along him.

"If it wasn't for her… I'd be dead." He whispered to himself.

Cloud's thoughts were interrupted however, by a brief knock and the door to his room opening. Cloud looked up to see Reno in the doorway and his friend standing out in the hall.

"Hey new guy," Reno called. "You got a visitor."

Reno moved out of the way to reveal Aerith. She smiled, still wearing the same sundress she wore earlier. She walked in silently thanking Reno for giving her entry to Cloud's apartment. Reno turned around and closed the door behind him loudly. Cloud looked at Aerith who was still smiling. She looked around his apartment, noting the scattered photographs on the ground. She carefully tiptoed her way around them before settling next to Cloud on the bed.

"How do you like your new apartment? Are you getting settled in well?"

Cloud shrugged at the small talk.

"Did you just move here?"

"I just moved here from Nibelheim," he explained.

"I see… " She said. "So that's why Reno kept referring you to the _new guy_. Not just because you're a new tenant but because you are new to Midgar itself. Do you like it here?"

Cloud shrugged again. How would he know if he liked it or not, it was his first day living here and he had one of the strangest things happened to him? Not to mention everyone he has met so far seemed odd as can be. Aerith turned to look away from Cloud humming softly, almost like a kid who got bored. Cloud tilted his head to look at her.

"So… how long have you lived here?" he asked. It was not the question he wanted to ask. He wanted to ask why Kadaj was attacking her. Why did he and Kadaj fight for her and why did she seem not to be bothered by it at all.

"Hm?" she responded. "Oh, I've lived here all my life."

She continued to hum, staring at the wall in front of her as it was the most interesting thing.

"Can I ask you a question?" Cloud asked.

Aerith turned to him smiling, "You already have but if there is something else you wish to ask me then go right ahead. I'm obligated to answer your questions."

As odd as the sounded, Cloud shrugged it off. "Why are you here?"

"You won the fight with Kadaj, so now I am yours."

Cloud arched an eyebrow. "Are you trying to say that I own you?"

"Anyone who wins the game wins me. I am after all why people play the game."

Cloud stood up from the bed and glared down at Aerith. How could being treated like an object mean so little to her. What was so special about her? Yes, she was pretty and nice but for people to literally be fighting for her for possession as if she were some esteemed trophy was beyond insane.

"I never wanted to be a part of any game!" Cloud snapped.

Aerith gasped and looked shocked at Cloud. She looked down and then got up. Cloud watched her take a few steps before stopping in front of him. She stared at the ground for a moment.

"Everyone has a reason," she then looked up at him, "Whether they know it or not."

Cloud let out a soft gasp and then noticed Aerith looking at the ground again.

"Hmm… you shouldn't leave your photographs scattered on the floor. You might ruin them." She picked up a random picture. "Who is this? She is very pretty."

She looked at the picture, eyes softened. She handed Cloud the picture and gingerly took back.

"Good night." She said before taking her leave.

Cloud watched as the door closed. He stared for a moment at the door before looking down and seeing the picture in his hand. It was of a beautiful girl smiling. Cloud swallowed hard, feeling a sadness take him. He slumped back onto his bed and stared at the single picture for a long time.

When he finally laid down to sleep, Cloud's mind was so full of thoughts that he found himself tossing and turning. He never wanted to own Aerith but at least he would not abuse her, not like Kadaj. Cloud rolled onto his side staring at his door. He wondered what made her like this. If she had never left this city, did something keep her here? Perhaps it was Kadaj who kept her locked up in this city. If that was so, maybe he should tell her it was alright to go on with her life and adventure out of this city. There is a world out there to see. It was too puzzling.

Cloud sat up in his bed. He could not sleep. He felt somewhat bad for snapping at Aerith. After all, he was sure it was her who saved him. He got up and headed over to his window. He could see the church clearly, even in this night. The moon illuminated it enough. Maybe if he headed over there in the morning he could see Aerith and apologize… or maybe right now.

Cloud's eyes spotted the young woman walking the dark streets alone. Slung over one arm was a brown basket. She was wearing a long green dress with a golden trim, a white blouse over it and a green head scarf. He wondered why the sudden change of clothing when she was still wearing the sundress when she came by previously.

The blond haired man wondered why she would be out so late and in such a neighborhood. He easily deduced where she was going because of the direction she was heading. Turning on his heels he headed for the door, grabbing the sword he had obtained earlier to take with him.

It did not take long to get to the church. Cloud headed up the front door and pushed the door open. He almost expected the church to be dark but instead it was bright. Lanterns hung throughout the church and Cloud was curious to know if they were always there and he had not seen them the first time or if Aerith had hung them up upon her return. He looked around the church and spotted the girl at her flowerbed. She was crouched over carefully tending to her flowers. Cloud watched her for a moment and then began to approach her.

His footsteps across the floorboard alerted her of his presence. She got up and looked behind her to see Cloud. Cloud stopped in front of her. Aerith averted her eyes from him.

"Hi Cloud," Aerith said.

Cloud stared at Aerith. She looked less cheerful in such an outfit, almost if she belonged in some different time period where knights and princesses existed.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "If there is… please tell me. I promise to not annoy you."

Cloud looked up. "You're not annoying me. I guess I just am startled by everything."

Aerith looked down. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," he assured. "I'm just a bit confused. Can you explain what's going on?"

Aerith nodded. "Whatever you want, Cloud, I am yours to do with as you wish."

"I don't want to own you!" Cloud snapped. "Stop acting like you're a slave and not a human being."

Aerith flinched. "I'm sorry!"

Cloud let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you again… please just don't…"

Cloud looked up at her, "Don't do what?"

Aerith looked up frightened, "hit me…"

Cloud looked horrified. "Why would I hit you?"

Aerith turned her gaze away from him. Realization hit him. The abuse she put up from Kadaj, did she believe all guys were abusive? Why did she even put up with it? Was her mind so warped by Kadaj that she actually believed that he owned her now that he defeated him in a fight?

"Aerith, I would never hit you," Cloud said. "But can you explain what is exactly going on here? What is this game all about?"

Aerith opened her mouth to answer when a gunshot rang through the church. Cloud jerked forward, before falling to his knees. He looked over at his left arm and saw a line of blood coming down.

"CLOUD!" Aerith's horrific yell echoed.

Cloud looked back as he heard a sinister laugh. Coming from the entrance of the church two men with silver hair, one cut short and the other long past the shoulders, began walking toward them. One was holding a gun in his left hand with smoke coming from the barrel.

"We've come for the girl," the one holding the gun said. Cloud's eyes widened with concern as he held his bleeding arm.


	5. Rematch

**What Lies Beneath**

**Chapter 5**

**Rematch**

Cloud's teeth clenched as he felt his arm throbbing. He could feel the sticky red liquid on his hand. He looked up at the two men standing a few feet away. Two men both looked similar in appearance but one was more muscular while the other was leaner in physique. The leaner one brandished a gun which he used moments ago to hit Cloud in the arm. The bullet did not go through Cloud but it did graze his arm bad enough to cause blood to exude out.

Aerith rushed to Cloud's side. Without thinking, she took her ribbon from her hair off and wrapped it around his arm. Cloud watched her long brown hair unravel into long waves. When she finished one of the men, the more muscular one, stood only a mere inches from her. Aerith stood up.

"Stop!" she yelled, mustering up her courage. "You cannot attack someone like this!"

The man smirked and then before Cloud knew it he found Aerith lying on the ground unmoving. His eyes widened, a gasp escaping his lips. The man had hit Aerith so hard that it knocked her out. She looked like a rag doll that had been carelessly tossed aside. Rage began to fill up. Something inside him was screaming for release. Something that wanted to hurt these men for what they had done.

"Leave Aerith alone!" Cloud snapped.

The long haired man tilted his head to the side. "She is coming with us; our brother desires his property to be returned to him immediately."

_Brother_? Cloud thought before it hit him. _KADAJ!_

Cloud gripped his sword tightly, glaring at the two brothers. He felt foolish for not realizing these two were somehow related to Kadaj. They could be triplets for all he knew.

"Stand aside," the long haired brother ordered.

Cloud's eyes narrowed and suddenly they began to flicker and glow just as they did in the last fight. "If you want Aerith… you'll have to beat me!"

Cloud launched himself at the long haired man. However, the shorter haired brother intercepted him in midair. Cloud's sword slammed down on the man but he blocked it with a metal guard on his arm. The short hair man grinned and then with his other hand, bawled in a fist, punched Cloud. However, it was not a normal punch. Cloud felt a jolt of electricity run through him, sending him flying through the air. The long haired brother then jumped onto his brother's shoulders and launching himself off him after Cloud.

He used his gun like a sword as he attacked Cloud. He was quick, very quick that Cloud was instantly on the defensive. Cloud landed on the hardwood floor with the man quickly firing his gun. Cloud blocked the bullets and went to launch his own attack when the other man back flipped into the air. The spiky haired man's eyes widened as he saw a large church pew being thrown at him. Cloud lifted his sword and sliced it in half. Next her proceed to attack the brothers. The two brothers fought together in such fluid motions as if one knew what the other was going to do before it happened.

_They must have trained together to be able to do this_. Cloud thought as he dodges one of their attacks from hitting him.

Watching the fight with amusement was Kadaj.

"Kill him, brothers!" Kadaj shouted.

"Hurry Loz, we shouldn't keep our brother waiting."

"Killing him will be easy, Yazoo."

Cloud turned his head to see Kadaj smirking sinisterly at him. The minor distraction however, sent the blond haired man crashing into a pillar. Cloud groaned and opened his eyes to find his vision blurry. He blinked several times to get it back properly. Lucky for him, it returned in time to duck out of the way of the short haired brother's punch. The punch itself left a large crack in the pillar.

As the fight continued, Aerith stirred from her the ground. She let out a soft moan before picking herself up. She could hear the sound of weapons clashing. Her eyes found Cloud on the defensive, being knocked back, with his weapon falling from his hand. The girl sucked in a sharp breath.

"Cloud!" she cried in fear for his safety.

Her cry however, alerted Kadaj. He spun around, eyes finding her immediately. An evil glint appeared in those jade eyes.

"Hello, Aerith."

Aerith turned around and saw Kadaj was now in front of her. Without hesitating, Kadaj grabbed her by her brown locks and forced her to her feet. Aerith whimpered and pushed at his chest. Kadaj grabbed her arm and in a quick motion lifted her off the ground.

"LET ME GO!" Aerith screamed. "AHH!"

Cloud heard Aerith screaming and quickly threw the two men. He saw the front doors of the church thrown wide open. He watched as Kadaj forced Aerith onto a motorcycle before getting on behind her. He started up the bike and drove off.

Cloud cursed mentally and ran down the length of the church and out the doors. He could see Kadaj riding off down the street. Not hesitating, Cloud got on his own bike and quickly began the pursuit. As the spiky haired man began to catch up, Kadaj peered through his side mirror to see him. Then almost to make sure he was not seeing things, looked back over his shoulder to see Cloud was gaining on him. He gritted his teeth and made his motorcycle to move faster. However, it seemed that Cloud's bike was much faster and was easily gaining.

Kadaj found Cloud at his left side and out of desperation skid his bike into his. The bikes collided hard, causing Cloud to swerve. Cloud quickly recovered but Kadaj once again hit the bike with his own. The collision nearly caused Cloud to lose control but he was able to regain himself and continued the pursuit. When Kadaj tried to ram into him a third time, Cloud met him and the two bikes began to grind, both their legs trapped between the metal as the two men rode next to one another. Kadaj clenched his teeth and tried to shove Cloud off his bike but met with resistance. Cloud looked down to see Aerith sitting with her eyes shut and clutching to Kadaj out of fear. Kadaj saw Cloud's gaze on Aerith and grabbed his double bladed sword that was sheathed at his side. Kadaj steered his bike away to give him room and then with blinding speed, swiped at Cloud. Cloud moved out of the way. The blade cut through his shirt, but missed penetrating his skin.

Cloud glared at Kadaj and went to move back next to him when suddenly Kadaj's brothers appeared on either side of him. He watched as Kadaj got onto a lower ramp, while the brothers kept Cloud on the same road. He cursed mentally and tried to get away but the two crowded him in. Cloud's eyes widened as Loz's fist came flying at his face. Cloud bent backwards, to avoid the swing. At the same time, Yazoo took out his gun and aimed it at Cloud. He fired three shots. The blond haired man, did not even think as he flipped off his bike to avoid the shots before landing back on it. The three bullets hit Loz's bike causing the short haired brother to glare at his brother.

Upon landing on his bike, Cloud pulled out the sword he had acquired and swiped the two brother's away from him, causing them to swerve to avoid from being hit. Cloud gunned his bike through a tunnel as the two brother's trailed behind. Loz sped up and used his bike to jump up and over Cloud. Fenrir, Cloud's motorcycle, screeched loudly as Cloud served and spun out to avoid from a head on collision.

Yazoo sped past him as Cloud recovered. Glaring, he hurried Fenrir to catch up. However, meters from them he saw Loz slam his fist into the road,then using the muscles in his leg swung his bike around in midair, and then throw it at Cloud. Eyes widened, Cloud lifted his sword and with one quick stroke slashed the bike in half. Loz stared in disbelief as the blond haired man sped past now only having to worry about Yazoo.

Yazoo was a good distance ahead of Cloud and he was going to make sure it stayed that way. As Cloud started to get closer, Yazoo would turn around on his bike and aim at Cloud, which to avoid Cloud had to swerve or risk himself, his bike, or both being shot. Last thing Cloud needed was to be shot dead or have his bike explode from a bullet in the gas tank.

As Yazoo aimed another set of bullets at him, Cloud swerved and hit the guardrail hard, causing him to wince. Yet his eyes widened as he saw Kadaj's bike on the ramp below him. Eyes narrowing, the blond gunned his bike, heading straight for Yazoo.

Down below on the other ramp, Aerith whimpered in fear. Kadaj could hear her and it greatly annoyed him.

"Will you shut up?" he snapped. "You'll have more to cry about later."

Aerith looked up almost ready to cry but when she did she let out a small gasp. Her eyes widened and she screamed out, "Cloud!"

Kadaj looked over his shoulder expecting to see Cloud riding behind him but instead, saw no one. It was only when he saw a shadow over him did he look up into the sky. Kadaj eyes widened as he saw Cloud's bike soaring through the air over him. Realizing Cloud would land on him, Kadaj skidded his bike to a halt second before Cloud landed in front of him. However, Kadaj lost control of his bike and it went skidding off the road and down the side of the rocky hill.

Both Kadaj and Aerith were thrown off the bike and went rolling down the hill. Kadaj landed on the ground, hitting hard pavement. He groaned waking up from being briefly knocked out to find Cloud standing over him. Kadaj tried to get up and fight with Cloud with his own sword but could not manage to get a swing in before collapsing at Cloud's feet. Cloud pointed his sword threateningly at his opponents neck. Kadaj swallowed hard.

"I lost... again?" he whispered to himself before passing out.

Cloud sighed and looked around. His eyes found Aerith who had landed in a soft patch of grass and flowers. Cloud walked over to Aerith. He knelt down to her, grabbed her arms gently so he could place her in a sitting position. She let out several low groans, blinking slowly. The fall was a rough one but from what Cloud could see there were no serious injuries; just maybe some scrapes and bruises.

"I'm fine." She said softly, getting to her feet in the process. She did not look at Cloud.

She stumbled slightly, Cloud steadied her.

"Are you sure that you are okay? "

Aerith placed her hands on her hips, "I'm fine Zack!" Aerith looked up and then her eyes widened. She placed her hand over her mouth.

Cloud looked confused. "Zack? Who is Zack?"

Aerith looked away from Cloud. Her hand trembled slightly as if she had revealed a horrible secret to someone. Her face was etched with concern. Cloud could see a strain in Aerith, something painful in her eyes. She looked up at Cloud, her emerald eyes finding his azure ones.

"Zack is the owner of that sword." She announced, indicating the sword Cloud currently possessed.


	6. A Promise I Will Keep

What Lies Beneath

Chapter 6

A Promise I Will Keep

"Zack, who is Zack exactly?"

Cloud stared at Aerith, her back was to him. Upon hearing Cloud's question she turned around and the look on her face seemed off. She looked as if she were daydreaming.

"Oh, he's nobody," she responded trying to brush off the entire thing.

She looked at her arms which had mild scratched on them that she wanted to clean up. She also noticed her green dress was torn from the tumble that she took. Aerith sighed.

"I suppose I should go home and clean up."

Cloud did not like the response. "You called me Zack. Why would you call me Zack?"

Aerith looked up at Cloud. "It's because you look like him."

Cloud gasped. Eyes wide, he nearly dropped the sword in his hand. Cloud did not know how to react to this. If he looked like someone that she knew then perhaps it could be easily to mistaken them but no matter how much someone looked like someone else there would always be ways to tell them apart. What about him reminded her of Zack? Not to mention why would she simply give him Zack's sword? She never even asked for him to return it after the fight with Kadaj in the first place. Did this Zack guy even matter to her?

"But... you said this is his sword."

Aerith who had begun to leave turned around. Cloud stepped back, surprised as Aerith looked at him with gentle smile on her face. She nodded her head and without saying a word she walked away.

When Aerith was gone, Cloud found himself in a daze. He returned home to clean himself up and change his clothes that were filthy from the fight into something clean. He chose a pair of navy demin pants and sleeveless turtleneck with a zipper at the collar. As he changed, Cloud looked down at his arm and found Aerith's ribbon still attached to his arm from the wound he received. He would have changed the ribbon had he any bandages in his house but seeing that he still had not gone shopping for groceries or unpacked, he would make due with the ribbon.

When he was done dressing, Cloud noticed the sword leaning up against his wall. The idea that he was carrying someone's sword around bothered him. Especially since Aerith said he looked like him. What bothered him even more was how obscure she was on the details of Zack. Cloud could not sit still without answers. He had to go see Aerith again and he would demand answers if he had to. God knows he had many of them. He took hold of the sword and strapped it to his back.

Cloud did not know where Aerith lived nor was he able to ask anyone of her whereabouts. Reno and Rude were no where to be found, which hardly surprised Cloud. Cloud did not know any of the other tenants in the apartment complex and he doubted they even knew who she was. He did not want to go seek out Kadaj or his brothers because he was one hundred percent positive they would start another fight with him. Yet, the only place he knew that Aerith was and has been every time he goes there is her church. Cloud made his way to the church. Once outside he climbed the steps and noticed a white feather on the ground. He watched as the wind carried it away. He found it odd since it seemed like there were no animals in Midgar either, especially since there were no plant life aside from the flowers that grew inside this church.

Cloud entered the church and approached the center where, sure enough, Aerith was attending to her flowers. For once she did not seem to noticed him entering the church. She quietly did her work as if in a trance. Her outfit was different, it was pink and white strapless dress with a skirt and flared out. Cloud noticed she was still wearing those brown boots as before. Her hair was still in its braid but it looked off without the pink ribbon to which he was use to seeing in her hair.

"Will you tell me who Zack is now?"

Cloud did not waste time with greetings. He wanted to get down to the point.

Aerith did not seemed startled by his presence. Perhaps she did hear him enter and opted to pretend not to hear him. Maybe she hoped to avoid the question. She got up from her work and turned to look up and face Cloud.

"Yes," she replied.

Cloud arched an eyebrow. He was expecting her to dance around the question like before. Perhaps now that they were in the confines of this church she felt more at ease to speak to him about it. She stood in the middle of her flower patch and turned away from Cloud. The sun peeking through the roof spilled over her making her look ethereal. As if she did not belong here.

She clasped her hands together, lifted her head to look through the holes in the roof, and spoke out, "At first, I thought you were Zack."

Cloud nodded, "Oh, I see."

Perhaps on a first glance she saw some resemblance.

"Zack," she continued, "use to carry that sword around. He was strong and brave. He wanted more than anything to be a hero."

Cloud watched her head drop to her folded hands. "He promised he would protect me..."

The drop in her voice's pitch made Cloud curious. Yet he was almost hesitant to ask his next question.

"What happened?"

Aerith lifted her head back up, her eyes looking sad toward the sky as if recalling something. Cloud held a breath and then watched as the girl let out a breath that she too was holding in.

"He left me alone."

Cloud eyes widened softly. It did not make any sense. If she said that this Zack person wanted to be hero then why would he leave a defenseless girl to fend for herself? Was he once a player in this strange game that he was now apart of? Did he simply give up on Aerith and decided it was not worth protecting her from people like Kadaj?

"Why," Cloud asked. "Why would he just leave?"

Aerith shrugged, "I don't know."

Cloud noticed Aerith was trying to sound casual, as if Zack leaving her did not mean anything but the slight change in her voice did not go unnoticed to him. It tugged at his heartstrings. Did people like Kadaj come after all the time? Was Zack leaving her to fend for herself the reason why she was sought after by such a vile man? What would give someone such a good reason to go off, especially, if they wanted to become a hero?

Aerith dropped her hands and stared down at her flowers. It seemed like the only comforting thing for Aerith, in Cloud's eyes. Flowers brought happiness to people. Living the life she did, Cloud wasn't surprised she spent so much time here. The flowers had to have been her only solace.

"I'll protect you."

Aerith looked up, gasping slightly. Cloud broke into a rare smile almost hoping to comfort her by these words. However, Aerith did not seem comforted by them at all. She looked away, upset by it. This reaction puzzled Cloud.

"Cloud, don't say such lies."

"But I am not lying," Cloud stated firmly. "Aerith, I'll protect you now."

Aerith moved toward Cloud. She looked up into his eyes trying desperately to see if he was lying. Cloud stared at her, no lies nothing.

"You mean that? Promise?" she wanted his promise.

Cloud looked at her and nodded. The affirmative response on his gentle face made Aerith feel at ease. Her smile returned to her face.

"Cloud... thank you."

Cloud reached out to touch Aerith when a gunshot sounded. Cloud and Aerith both jumped back from another as a shower of bullets spray between them. Cloud's heart began to slam into his chest as he saw the smokey bullet holes in the wooden floor. He looked around trying to determine what happened. However, it was Aerith who spotted the person first.

"LOOK!" she yelled loudly.

Cloud looked over to see her pointing up into the rafters. Cloud's eyes followed her pointing finger and his eyes found the person who had fired the round of bullets. The sound of empty shells clinked as they hit the wooden church floor and rolled away. Next, a clicking noise echoed through the church. The man had reloaded his gun which startled Cloud. It had three barrels and had a intricate design to it.

"Who are you?" Cloud demanded to know.

The man jumped down from the rafters and landed on the ground in a crouching position. Cloud stood in front of Aerith at the same time grabbing the hilt of his sword in case the man were to strike again. The man stood up at full height. He was easily much taller than Cloud with long black hair and pale skin. He clothe were black but the cloak and headband he were were red. On his feet he wore odd gold color boots that were pointed and on the hand he was not holding a gun with had a golden colored claw. Yet, what most disturbed Cloud were the pools of crimson that were his eyes.

"I have come to challenge you."

A feeling of dread washed over Cloud. It was then he knew this was far from over.


	7. Fight to Protect or Possess

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Final Fantasy VII

**What Lies Beneath**

**Chapter 7**

**Fight to Protect or Possess**

The man with blood red eyes watched the two from high above. He lowered his gun to his side but his finger remained on the trigger. Cloud found himself reaching for the sword on his back. He grabbed the hilt but he did not unsheathe it right away.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked.

The man remained high in the rafters, his face so pale that even in the shadows Cloud could see him. His black hair that hung loose around his face made him even more paler, as well as the black clothes he wore under his red cloak.

"Vincent Valentine," he said.

Cloud swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. This man, Vincent, seemed as if he walked right out of a horror movie. His stoic nature made Cloud edgy.

"Why do you want Aerith?"

Vincent's eyes narrowed. "None of your business."

Cloud looked over at Aerith. She returned his look with a little shrug before returning her gaze to Vincent.

"I won't let you take Aerith," Cloud replied, his grip on the hilt tightening.

"Enough talk!" Vincent snapped. He jumped from the rafters and sent several bullets at Cloud.

Cloud blocked the bullets with his sword just as Vincent jumped over him and landed behind him. He grabbed Cloud with his hand that was encased in a golden claw and threw him against a pillar. Cloud felt the wind be knocked out of him. He recovered quickly, if he had not, he would have been riddled with more bullets. The sound of clicking was heard and the gunman had to reload. Cloud saw his chance. Charging at him, Cloud took a swipe at him but Vincent gracefully jumped over him and landed behind him. He twisted and finished reloading his gun before firing another bullet. The blonde ducked and charged again.

From behind a pillar Aerith watched the fight. A frown set on her face as she turned to look behind her. She nodded her head when a the sound of more bullets ringing through the church forced her to return to the fight.

Cloud growled as he felt a bullet graze the side of his arm. It burned but the wound was minimal. Clicking could be heard again. Vincent needed to reload. Cloud however, would not allow it. Charging once more, he slashed at Vincent. Vincent found himself dropping his gun before forcing him to catch Cloud's sword with his clawed hand. The weight of the sword forced the gunman instantly his knees. Cloud kept the weight on him, hoping it would force him to submission.

"Why do you want Aerith?"

Vincent's blood red eyes looked up at him. "Why do you want her? What's so precious to you that you need her?"

Cloud looked confused. Vincent saw the minor distraction and used it to kicked Cloud's knee, making him lose his balance and sending him to the ground.

"What I want, what everyone wants is one in the same!" Vincent growled, reloading his gun.

Cloud groaned, opening his eyes. He looked up and saw the barrel of Vincent's gun aiming straight at him.

"What I want is the same as you? Once she is under my possession I will get my precious desire."

"But that's..." Cloud bit out, "Is not... what I want! I DON'T want to possess Aerith! I want to protect her!"

Cloud kicked the gun and in doing so made Vincent fire aimlessly in the air. Cloud then swept his feet from under the gunman before getting up. This time it was Vincent's turn to lay on the ground, Cloud's sword hovering over his throat.

Aerith appeared from behind the pillar. Both Cloud and Vincent looked at her. She nodded toward Cloud. Vincent let out a low noise, of annoyance and possibly despair.

"Kill me then," Vincent said. He knew he had lost.

Cloud looked mildly shocked. "What...?"

"What's the point of living if all I live in is despair? I was so close for redemption. I was so close to finding my salvation."

"And you think Aerith would be your salvation?"

"She is salvation." Vincent closed his eyes. "Please be quick."

Cloud removed his sword. "I am not going to kill you. I won the fight. If you think ending your life will offer you any peace it won't. It's a coward's way out. Whatever it is that you are searching for to redeem yourself... find it on your own. Aerith isn't yours or mine."

Cloud looked at Aerith who looked almost as if she were brought to tears. Cloud moved toward her when someone stepped out from behind her, almost as if she appeared out of thin air. Cloud stopped short and noticed a petite girl with short cropped black hair standing next to Aerith. In her hands she held a large shurikan.

"Hey," she greeted almost cheerfully. "You look exhausted after that fight."

Cloud tensed. He eyed her carefully before noticing Aerith moving away her hands coming up to her chest. Cloud eyes widened slightly realizing what was going to happen. The girl lunged at him with her weapon striking at Cloud. Cloud defended himself, surprising the girl that he was able to lift such a large sword to avoid her attack. The blond-haired man quickly went on the offensive and swiped at her. She did a back flip and grinned. Cloud tried to side swipe her but the girl simply disappeared in a puff of smoke, causing Cloud to hit air.

He scanned the area looking at her, when something sharp hit the back of his leg. Cloud winced and noticed a star shaped blade sticking out. Cringing, he yanked it out and dropped the star on the floor.

"Am I too fast for you?"

He looked up and saw the girl in the rafters. She was sitting down, a huge grin still on her face.

"Who are you?' Cloud demanded, wanting to know who he was fighting because it did not take him a second to realize why he was fighting her.

She flipped over the rafters, giggling as she did but instead of landing on the ground she once again disappeared from view but not before sending another blade at her opponent. Cloud dodged them and scanned the church for her again.

"Over here!" she called, sitting on a pew, legs crossed and arms behind her head.

Cloud jumped at her, intending to swipe at her from above. She stared at him unafraid, before once again disappearing in a puff of smoke. Cloud landed on the pew where she had once been, sword outstretched. How was she doing this? Did she have the power to vanish and appear at will. No, this had to be some sort of trick. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pressure on his back.

Cloud cringed as he felt something rip through his back. Then it was pulled out. Cloud sucked in a sharp breath as pain erupted throughout his body.

"My name," the girl whispered in his ear from behind him, "is Yuffie. Aerith is going to belong to me but I'm sure you already knew that."

Blindly, Cloud spun around, intending to do some sort of spin attack but Yuffie jumped out of harms way.

"I'll tell you what I told Vincent!" he snapped. "Aerith belongs to no one!"

Anger boiled over on Cloud, making him rage the more these people insisted Aerith was some sort of property. The idea was appalling and something deep within him resented it.

Charging, he once again went to attack Yuffie, but she disappeared yet again in her puff of smoke. Confusion hit Cloud. He needed to figure out how she was doing this. It was her great advantage and she was using it to defeat him, well she would try.

He turned around and instantly blocked Yuffie from from hitting him. She gasped and did quickly flipped back and Cloud leaped at her but she once again disappeared from sight. Cloud stared at the ground and his eyes widened slightly. He turned around and dodge an onslaught of Yuffie's ninja stars which ended up embedded into a pillar.

He then flung his sword aimlessly into the air as if hoping to strike Yuffie blindly but the sword completely missed her. It flew into the rafters before sailing back down and landing with a dull thud.

Yuffie started laughing. "Am I so intimidating that I'm scaring you so much you can't even fight?"

"Terrified," Cloud said dryly.

Yuffie puffed out her cheeks, annoyed that he was not the least bit intimidated by her.

"I'll show you!" she yelled throwing her weapon at him. Cloud slid across the wooden planks and then rolled across the ground to retrieve his sword. Once he retrieved it he spun around to meet Yuffie head on. The quick power struggle ended with Cloud pushing Yuffie away. Flipping into the air she once again disappeared. Cloud smirked and then put his sword away.

Aerith, who was watching along with Vincent seemed utterly confused why Cloud would put his weapon away. However, before she could even say a word, a loud cracking echoed in the church followed by a crash. Aerith let out a gasp as she saw a beam collapse on several rows of church pews. When the dust settled a loud moan could be heard.

Cloud walked over with Vincent and Aerith closed behind. Cloud looked down and found Yuffie on top of broken beam and splintered pews. When she finally regained herself she looked up at the three. A frown spread on Yuffie face, her eyebrows knitting together.

"You figured it out," Vincent commented quietly.

"How did she..." Aerith began.

"She was using the smoke as a distraction. I had finally noticed her shadow moving above me and realized she was jumping up into the rafters to get behind me."

Cloud explained but suddenly bowed his head to Aerith. The young woman looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry about causing such a mess of things," he apologized sincerely.

Aerith smiled. "No harm done Cloud... the flowers are all right. That's all that matters."

Yuffie picked herself up muttering to herself out of anger. Vincent ignored at turned around to leave the church. Cloud looked over at him and called out to him. He stopped but did not turn around.

"Why do you want Aerith?" Cloud asked again. "How did you know I came to possess her."

Vincent smirked. "Once you defeated Kadaj we were allowed to participate again."

_Again?_ Cloud thought bewildered. _They had fought over her before?_

"Since we lost... _again_... we'll have to wait for the cycle to begin again."

"What are you talking about?" Cloud demanded.

Vincent looked at Cloud out of the corner of his eye. Anger was surging through Cloud. More riddles for answers instead of things that made sense to him. Why all the riddles? Could someone in this world make any sense?

"I hope you lose possession of her," Vincent said honestly, even if it was a cruel thing to say. "I want one more chance... had you not shown up... I think Kadaj would have won."

"Won what?"

"The only thing everyone who comes to this church wants."

Cloud looked at Aerith who was looking away.

"I get it that you and everyone else I fought wants Aerith but that doesn't answer my question... why?"

Vincent closed his eyes, "My reasons... are my own."

With that he took his leave. Cloud turned to ask Yuffie the same question but she had already disappeared, mad that she too had lost again. Cloud turned back to the door and Vincent was also gone. Once again it was just him and Aerith. The two looked at one another, Aerith frowned.

"We should get you to your home," she said softly. "You are injured."

Cloud nodded.

At his apartment, Aerith was cleaning Cloud's wounds. The sword laid against the wall next to some of his many boxes which, he yet had to unpack. He wanted to object but she insisted, silencing him with one of her smiles. She cleaned them and luckily none of them were serious and no bleeding continued. When she finished, Aerith stood up and nodded to him.

"Aerith," Cloud said softly.

"Yes?"

"Why do they want you? Vincent, Yuffie, Kadaj... all three of them wanted to possess you."

Aerith shrugged. "I do not know. As Vincent said, his reasons are his own and I am sure the others are the same."

Cloud frowned. That was not the answer he was expecting. He could not tell if the brunette was lying or if what she said was true. She seemed to dismiss his question.

"Vincent said that there are others."

"Yes, that's right," she confirmed.

"How many?"

"How many?"

"How many more people are after you?"

"Oh... however many people wish to possess me."

Cloud let out a sound within his throat, a mix between annoyance and anger. Aerith tilted her head.

"If I were to lose..." Cloud said carefully, Aerith instantly frowned. "What would happen?"

"Did you not listen to Vincent?" Aerith asked. "The cycle would repeat with the victor. The person who is the winner must defeat everyone who wishes to possess me. That is if you lose... you won't lose will you Cloud?"

Cloud could hear the hint of fear in her voice. Something in the back of her eyes flickered and it made Cloud's insides twist in pain.

"No," he firmly said, hoping it would reassure her.

Perhaps if he defeated everyone, Aerith would be free. He did not wish to possess her, something he made very clear to everyone who assumed he did, even Aerith herself. Maybe that is why wanted him to win, maybe if he did she would be set free from whatever this twisted game everyone was playing with her life. He wanted it to be true.

The smile spread across her lips and she turned away

She smiled all the time but there were moments, small ones that happen at the briefest of times, where Cloud saw a distant look in Aerith's eyes. He had seen it before as if she is remembering something or thinking about something that could very well bring the girl to tears. Yet, when interrupted she seemed to avert back to the smiling woman that seemed so lighthearted and carefree.

"Aerith," Cloud said. "Will you smile for me."

The girl looked puzzled. She gave him a smile but Cloud shook his head. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her cheek. The girl's eyes widened.

"A real smile... one that doesn't look like you are trying so hard not to cry."

Aerith breathed, feeling her defense break.

"Sometimes... it's hard to smile," she whispered. "But you don't have to worry about me Cloud. The game is not over... there are others you will fight. They will come for you Cloud... be careful. The will try and take advantage of your injuries"

Cloud dropped his hand, his eyes widened. Aerith touched Cloud's arm that still had her ribbon wrapped around it.

"You should... redress that."

She turned away and headed for the door.

"I'll be going now." Aerith said, smiling.

It was the same painful smile and it tugged on Cloud's heartstrings. How could someone pretend to be so strong?

The door opened and Aerith would have closed it but Cloud rushed forward to grab hold of it.

"It's dangerous out there," Cloud said. "Let me take you home."

Aerith looked at him. She nodded and Cloud followed her out the door. The blonde-haired man walked with her out of his apartment in silence. Outside, the air was crisp and cool. Cloud wondered how the day could pass by so fast. It was already evening, nearing nighttime. The lights were already on, lighting up the city. Aerith walked ahead of him a bit, stretching her arms in the air and laughing. She turned around to look at Cloud. Cloud smiled at her.

"It's a beautiful evening," she said. "I bet... you could see the stars if city wasn't so bright."

"Have you ever seen the stars?" Cloud asked.

"Once..." she answered softly. "Have you?"

Something within Cloud stirred. "I've always been able to see the stars in Nibleheim. It's a small village, no bright lights like here."

She turned from him and that distant look in Aerith's eyes appeared. "I bet it is beautiful."

She looked back at him and suddenly her eyes widened.

"CLOUD! BEHIND YOU!"

Cloud spun around and in the same instant dove to the side just as a spear came out of no where, with the intention of running through him.

Cloud sucked in a breath.

"I was wonder how fast you were. Had to be to beat the kid, the gunman, and the lunatic."

_Kid... gunman... lunatic... Yuffie, Vincent, and Kadaj! _Cloud thought. Then he cursed through his teeth.

"Who are you? Why are you after Aerith?"

"Shut the hell up!" the voice snapped. "Do you have to pry into everyone's damn life? Mind your own damn business!"

Cloud winced as the guy said a few more choice words. He guessed this guy was more sensitive about his reasoning to acquire Aerith.

"If you want Aerith, then you have to go through me." Cloud said.

Suddenly a light flickered. Cloud squinted and watched as a man brought a lighter to a cigarette that hung between his lips. The man lit his cigarette and took a big puff before exhaling a smoke ring.

"You are the twerp I have to beat?" He said taking another puff. "The name is Cid and if you're ready to fight..."

"I am ready!" Cloud yelled.

Aerith cried out, "Cloud no!"

"Too late he agreed!"

Cid ran from his spot and picked up his spear. Cloud reached around his back and grasped thin air. His eyed went small. The sword, his weapon, was back at his apartment.


	8. Battered and Bruised

**What Lies Beneath**

**Chapter 8**

**Battered and Bruised**

"Cid!" Aerith called, running in front of Cloud, arms stretched out. "You know the rules. No one must be unarmed in battle."

"As if it matters!" he snapped back. "If Kadaj can make his own rules... so can I!" With that, Cid jumped in the air over Aerith in attempt to hit Cloud.

Without hesitating, Cloud grabbed Aerith and dove out of the way. He skidded to the ground, protecting the girl in his arms. Recovering quickly, he released Aerith and jumped back up. Cid was puffing on his cigarette as he watched.

"Get someplace safe," Cloud ordered Aerith.

"Cloud!" Aerith cried, "This fight does not have to happen. You are unarmed!"

Cloud did not look at her, still watching Cid. "I don't think I have much of a choice."

He gently pushed Aerith to the side and clenched his hands into tight fists, raising them in a defensive position. Aerith took several steps back, shaking her head at Cloud's foolishness. Cid dashed toward Cloud, but in mid-run he stuck his spear into the ground and vaulted high in the air. Cloud looked up, eyebrows knitting together, teeth clenching.

_BAM!_

Cloud skidded across the ground, only coming to a stop when he hit a sidewalk curb. He looked at his shirt and found a tiny little slit where the spear had actually touched him. Cloud got up as Cid puffed at his cigarette once more. After taking a long drag, he flicked the butt away; it landed on the street, leaving a trail of burning ash behind it before slowing dying. Cid lit another cigarette and began smoking, placing another behind his ear for later, and then lifted his spear from out of the ground. He spun it around gracefully before leaning it up against his shoulder.

Cid tapped off the ashes on his cigarette and placed it back in his mouth. Next, he spun his spear around before using it to vault high into the air. Cloud looked up, eyes scanning the darkening sky for the man, but it was the sound of something grinding him that alerted him to turn around. Upon turning around, Cloud was greeted by Cid's boot connecting with his face, smashing into him hard. Cloud stumbled backward and tripped over the curb, landing on the street. He sat up on his elbows, and, tasting blood in his mouth, spat it outupon the concrete.

Aerith gasped, covering her mouth. Cid looked up at her, a small grunt escaping from his lips.

Cloud mentally thanked Aerith and then swiped Cid's feet out from under him. Cid landed hard on his back.

"God-..." He began to curse but stopped himself, "Damn it!"

Cid jumped back up, landing on both feet, spear in hand. The speed the older man had was remarkable, especially since he did not seem tired, despite from what Cloud noticed that he was a chain smoker.

"Smoking is bad for you," Cloud said, hoping to distract him for a moment.

"You're as bad as Shera... shut the hell up!" Cid snapped.

_Shera_, Cloud repeated mentally.

Angry, Cid spun is spear around and then thrust it forward, forcing Cloud to jump back. He swiped again, horizontally, making a nice cut in Cloud's shirt. Cloud kept jumping backwards, trying to avoid Cid's attacks, when his back smacked into a wall. Cloud cursed and had to duck out of the way, landing on his bottom as the spear narrowly missed thrusting straight into his torso.

The spiky haired man scrambled out of the way before getting back onto his feet. He needed a weapon; there was no way to defend himself without one. Suddenly the spear crashed down on him, knocking Cloud off balance. Cid landed in front of him. He grabbed his spear and pointed at Cloud. Just then, Cloud felt the spear tip hit his leg and he yelled out in pain. Cid yanked it out forcefully and then backed away.

"This ends now, ya' little bastard!" Cid yelled, launching himself in the air.

The pain in his leg radiated. He could not run, he could not defend himself against a sharp spear. He was going to lose. Cloud closed his eyes.

_I don't want to lose!_

_Suddenly, Cloud felt a feeling of warmth wash over him and bright light flashed before his eyes. Suddenly, he found himself in a vast field of flowers, as he did the first time he fought Kadaj. Again he felt a presence behind him, touching his arm gently._

"_You cannot fight without a weapon." _

"_Aerith?" Cloud said._

"_Quickly, take your sword__!"_

"_I left Zack's sword in my apartment!"_

_He felt breath against his ear, a body touching his. Cloud stiffened, holding his breath. He heard a sad noise escape that caused a shiver go down his spine._

"_Then I shall give it back to you." the voice whispered in his ear._

_Cloud found his body being able to move. He turned his head to look over his shoulder when the same flurry of petals erupted, blinding him from viewing the person behind him. Cloud shut his eyes as the wind picked up and the petals fluttered wildly around him._

When he opened his eyes Cloud sucked in a sharp breath, there in front of him stood Zack sword. Scattered around him were yellow and white flower petals. Cloud eyes found Aerith hiding from the corner from which she had been, puzzling Cloud. Had it been Aerith who had done this? Yet, he did not dwell on it for long because just then, Cid came down with his attack. Cloud grasped the sword and swung it up to block the old man's strike.

Cloud then used all the force he could muster to throw him into the air. Cid's mouth gaped open and before he could even react, Cloud met him in the air and swung his sword. Both men landed on the ground. A moment past and all was quiet; the cigarette in Cid's mouth then fell to the ground and he slumped over, grabbing his arm.

Cid let out a string of curse words and Cloud simply strapped Zack's sword to his back. He looked over at Cid and shook his head.

"I don't understand why you want Aerith, but trying to cheat your way to a win won't work," Cloud said as he glanced over at Aerith.

"You're better than I gave you credit for," Cid said, using his spear to help him stand. "The kid said you were good... I guess to beat Kadaj you have to be. That bastard fought dirty though. I guess I'm not any better."

Cloud shook his head. "No, you're skilled and you may have tried to take advantage, anyone would I suppose, but I know if you did win... you wouldn't hurt Aerith."

Cid smirked and took the cigarette from behind his ear. "What makes you say that?" he questioned, lighting up.

"Shera... you said that name as you were fighting."

"Yeah what of it? It's the name of my ship."

Cloud smirked. "I don't think it's a ship that tells you smoking is bad for you. You must care a lot for Shera and likewise Shera must care a lot for you."

Cid snorted and took a long drag. "Don't think of me as a good guy. What good does hitting a girl do anyway, especially one so defenseless? Whatever, I'm out of here."

Swinging his spear over his shoulder, Cid walked away. Cloud watched him, still puffing away at his cigarette. Shaking his head, Cloud looked over at Aerith who was already rushing at him. Her face was full of worry.

"Cloud," Aerith said softly.

"I'm fine," Cloud said, pushing the pain away. "Nothing but a flesh wound."

Aerith touched Cloud's cheek and shook her head. Her eyes were now no longer on him, but looking past him.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, before backing away from him. Cloud's eyes went wide as she ran from him. He reached out his hand to grab her when realization hit him. He whipped out his sword and spun around, only to be met with a large blast. Cloud went flying, smacking straight into a wall and then sliding down it.

"How many people am I going to fight in one day?" Cloud asked himself.

Cloud's knees were ready to buckle; he found that he could not stand up without using the wall for support. Pushing against it, he hauled himself up nonetheless and looked up, teeth clenching as he tried to push back the pain from the burns on his body. He looked around, spotting his sword a few feet in front of him.

Not a moment later, a large man crashed to the ground in front of him, breaking into the concrete ground. His skin was a dark chocolate brown, his hair was tied in tight dreadlocks, and he was wearing hunter green pants, paired with a white sleeveless jacket. His boots thumped against the ground as he walked toward Cloud, and as he neared, the blond imagined himself shrinking. This man was huge!

His body was adorned with thick muscles, with some showing off tiny veins. He towered over Cloud _._ Yet, what surprised Cloud more, even more so than Vincent's golden clawed hand, was that one of this man's hands was missing completely and replaced with a large Gatling gun.

Cloud swallowed hard.

"I'm guessing you're after Aerith too?" Cloud said, doing his best to hide the fact that his body was aching all over. The man chuckled, surprised that he was not hearing Cloud cowering in pain. He stood with his legs apart, arms out, and shoulders back.

"I was hoping Cid would roughen you up some. Give me a better chance. Surprised someone as puny as you could beat anyone."

"I'm just full of surprises," Cloud replied bitterly. "And you are?"

"You need to know everyone's name before you fight now?"

Cloud smirked, "It would be nice to know the name of the person I'm going to beat."

The man's eyes dark eyes narrowed. "Don't get cocky. The name is Barret, and I'm going to be the one who's going to kick yer sorry ass."

"Interesting. So, will you tell me why you want Aerith?"

He shook his head and then held out his gun. "Nope, now time to say yer prayers!"

Gunshots rang but none of them hit Cloud. Barret's eyes widened as he watched Cloud slide across ground between his legs, and slip behind him. Spinning around, he had just enough time to see Cloud retrieve his sword.

Cloud ducked as he heard more gun shots, feeling bullets whiz past him. He cursed mentally and began running, avoiding Barret's erratic gunshots. Unlike Vincent, who was more about accuracy and had only a few rounds of ammo, Barret seemed to have unlimited amount and was more keen on firing as many shots as possible, hoping to hit his target. Cloud noticed that Barret was not as elegant as the red cloaked gunman. However, that did not make him any less dangerous. If he was hit by any of those bullets, it would rip him apart and he was sure after the last couple attacks, he did not want to end up with anymore holes.

Cloud needed to end this fast. The bullets were getting closer and Cloud knew he would not be able to run much longer. His legs were trashed. The wound Cid inflicted hindered him greatly. Then it hit him. It was now Cloud realized why he was being attacked so viciously. They were trying to make him fall to fatigue. It made him briefly wonder if this is how everyone who previously possessed Aerith was forced to fall: fighting endlessly until they lost because of fatigue or maybe worse.

Yet, Cloud refused to lose Aerith. He made a promise, after all.

Suddenly, the bullets stopped and Cloud looked at Barret. His gun was glowing and at the tip was a large red ball of energy growing bigger and bigger. Cloud dove out of the way as the energy blast flew at the spot he had once stood, creating a small crater in the ground.

Cloud looked back at the smoking crater. His pupils shrank as he realized just how close he was from being blown to ashes. Cloud went to get up, finding his legs ready to give out completely now. He needed to heal, needed to rest; but Barret had other plans. A spray of bullets sped through the air at Cloud who brought his sword up in defense, which deflected any bullet that would have hit him.

Barret quickly charged his gun again. Cloud narrowed his eyes, holding his sword in front of him. He could not run any more. He could hear Aerith let out a cry for him to run. The gun charged into a massive ball of energy and when Barret could charge it no more he fired it at Cloud. The younger man did not move, instead he kept his sword out. His eyes flickered, and began to glow, his pupils thinning to mere slits.

Then, raising his sword, Cloud cut through the energy and charged straight into Barret. The larger man's eyes widened to the size of saucers as Cloud came flying at him. The sword came crashing down at him forcing the man to shut his eyes and prepare for his end.

And... it never came.

Barret opened his eyes and nearly had a heart attack as he saw the blade centimeters from the tip of his nose.

"Surrender?" Cloud asked.

Barret nodded furiously. Smirking, Cloud sheathed his sword and turned to leave. Barret slumped to the ground in defeat. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he whispered something to himself that only he could hear.

Cloud looked back at him, wondering what he had muttered, but it was not to him. No, his opponent was talking to himself. Whatever he was muttering, it was made Cloud feel slightly bad but again, it was his neck on the line and Aerith's safety.

Cloud walked a few paces away, finding Aerith appearing from her hiding place. She quickly returned to his side. Cloud was battered, bruised, and ready to collapse.

Aerith helped the injured man back to his apartment. Once again he was bandaged up but this time he was forced into his bed by Aerith, who refused to allow him to walk her to her own home.

"It's dangerous," Cloud said, trying to get up but she gently pushed him down.

"I'll be fine," Aerith replied calmly. "I'll ask Reno and Rude to take me home."

Aerith smiled and it made Cloud wonder. How did she know them? Well on the day they first met when she came to his apartment it seemed that they knew each other to some extent. Reno did not call her Ms. Gainsborough or something more proper for people who just met. Then Cloud wondered if that was just how Reno was. His curiosity though prompted his question.

"How do you know Reno and Rude?" he asked. "I barely know them and I live here."

Aerith laughed. "Oh, those two are always out and about. They don't own these apartments. They are just forced to work here for the time being. The owner of the apartment is a rich guy."

"Most likely," Cloud agreed.

"I know them because they used to escort me around... it was for my protection."

"Wait... those two aren't trying to possess you as well?"

Aerith shook her head. "No, they have no use for me..." She looked out Cloud's bedroom window, a sudden distant look in her eyes. "I guess that's lucky."

Cloud looked at her. "Lucky for you?"

Aerith smiled and then headed for the door. "Good night Cloud, try and get some rest. You seemed to have had a busy day."

She left, and Cloud suddenly felt confused.

"Seemed to have a busy day?" he muttered to himself, irritated.

Cloud wanted to argue about Aerith's sudden lack of care, but the girl was gone and sleep was calling to him. His head hit the pillow and within the next minute he was asleep. Every ache and pain seemed to disappear as he fell into a deep dream.

_Cloud opened his eyes and discovered himself in the field of flowers once again. He stood there staring at the yellow and white flowers and watched as they bent to the wind. Cloud watched his hair shift in front of his face but he could not feel the wind__,_ _nor could he hear it. Everything was dead silent. It sent shivers down his spine._

_He took a step and even though he was crushing flowers under the weight of his foot, he could not hear the sound of the delicate flora snapping beneath him. He continued to walk __through_ _the endless field, wondering if anyone or __anything_ _was here._

_Then__,_ _as if on cue, a strange feeling overwhelmed Cloud__: t__he feeling of something watching him. He turned around, scanning the field but saw no one__;_ _but he knew someone__,_ _or something__,_ _was there. Whatever it was, was right behind him._

"_Who are you?" Cloud asked. He __was __surprised he could hear his own voice when he heard nothing else._

_He turned around and behind him he saw a beast with flaming orange and red fur, with one eye, and the tip of his tail burning brightly. His fur was decorated with feathers and beads, weaved through his long red mane._

_The beast and Cloud stared at one another for a long time. Cloud expected it to talk because this was not the first time he saw this creature. No, on his first night in Midgar he had dreamed of this strange beast. This beast that rushed toward him and pounce__dup__on him as if prey. After what seemed like minutes of the two staring in silence at one another__,_ _the beast turned __its __back to Cloud and ran a few feet away. It stopped and turned around to look at him, seeing if he was following._

_The beast quietly beckoned to Cloud to follow and the man could do nothing but oblige. He ran after the beast through the flowers__,_ _but as Cloud tried his best to keep up, he found himself unable to. The creature was yards ahead and did not stop to make sure the follower could keep up. The blonde man did his best to keep up__,_ _but when the creature disappeared over a hill, Cloud was sure he would lose sight of it for good once he reached the top._

_Cloud climbed the hill, finding himself trying his best to hurry to the top. When he did__,_ _he found himself laboring for breath, finding it hard to breathe. As he stopped at the top to catch his breath, he bent down, placing his hands on his knees to take a moment __to rest__. As he __crouched over _,_a red petal fluttered past him. _

"_Huh?" Cloud said as he watched the petal fly by. _

_Looking up, he let out a soft gasp. Cloud scanned the field and found himself what seemed to be an entirely different field of flowers. __While __he was use__d_ _to seeing the pure white and yellow flowers, these flowers were also yellow and white__,_ _but also red__, with_ _some speckled with red. Cloud eyes widened as he walked down the hill and into the sea of flowers, staring at the strange phenomenon. _

_When he stopped, he knelt down to the ground and looked at the flowers. The red ones were a deep crimson that looked so out of place. He then reached down and plucked one of the white and red speckled flowers. His fingers grazed over the petals as he studied the odd flower carefully. _

_Suddenly a loud cry echoed through the field. Cloud stood up spinning around, trying to decipher where the cry had come __from__. He could not pinpoint __its origin: __it seemed to be coming from everywhere. Yet, the sound of it made Cloud's heart clench. The anguish__ed_ _cry continued__,_ _becoming more intense, the sound of someone in pain._

_Then__,_ _it stopped._

_Cloud blinked, looking around. __S__uddenly__,_ _the flower in his hand began to lose __its_ _shape, becoming red liquid. __All of the flowers followed suit__, all of them melting into red liquid._

_BAM! BAM! _

_Horror filled Cloud as he tried too get out of red liquid as it soon began to reach past his waist and quickly begin to rise._

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

_Cloud tried to climb the hill again but everytime he tried to gather footing, his feet flipped and was sliding down deeper into the liquid until finally it engulfed him. Cloud found himself holding his breath, drowning in the red__,_ _as he tried to swim up to gather air into his burning lungs. However, no matter how far he tried to swim he could not get to the top. He was going to die... his lung were on fire... he was..._

_BAM! _

Cloud jumped up from his bed, breathing heavily as sweat dripped down his brow and neck. Each breath he took in made him realize he had held his breath while he dreamed that he was drowning in that sea of red. It was then he also realized that someone was knocking on his door.

Cloud got up, and he immediately wished he had not ,for his body was still aching from the burns, the stabs, the cuts and bruises he had endured. He glanced out the window and came to realize that he got maybe an hour or two of sleep before someone decided to wake him up. The knocking continued and Cloud was apprehensive of opening the door, especially since after all that happened to him today.

"Hey new guy!" snapped a voice that Cloud vaguely remembered. "Open this damn door!"

Cloud opened the door and both Reno and Rude walked in. Both dressed the same as the last time he saw him making Cloud wonder if these two ever changed their clothes.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked, not hiding the fact that he was beyond irritated for being woken up.

"Shut up," Reno snapped. "and come with us."

Cloud's eyebrows knitted together. "I'm not going anywhere, not until you explain what the hell you're doing here."

Reno smirked as Rude slowly positioned himself behind Cloud. Cloud felt uneasy.

"You think we're giving you a choice? We can do this the easy way..."

In a flash, Rude grabbed Cloud from behind, wrapping his arms to the side. Thinking quickly, Cloud slammed the back of his head into Rude's face, smashing the sunglasses into him. Rude reluctantly let Cloud go. Cloud then went to attack Reno but the red-haired man proved faster than the injured Cloud, and he pulled out a metal rod the surged with electricity.

The second it connected with Cloud's chest a volt of electricity surged through. His body jerked as he felt his body become instantaneously paralyzed and all of his energy slipping away. When Reno pulled the rod away, Cloud slumped to his knees. Pausing for a moment, the room began to spin and then Cloud found himself on the ground, face down. The blond haired man looked up to see Reno's rod sparking as he grinned wickedly, while Rude adjusted a new pair of glasses on his face.

"But... I prefer it the hard way." Reno chuckled, bringing his rod down onto Cloud back, zapping him again. Cloud yelled out and when Reno released him again, his vision blurred before going black.

X, X, X,

Author Note- I wrote this while half asleep so trying to edit it was nightmare. I don't even recall writing some of the things I did. Ah well, enjoy. Thanks to MidnightSchemer for editing this.


	9. Pain and Anxiety

**What Lies Beneath**

**Chapter 9  
><strong>

**Pain and Anxiety**

Cloud awoke to nothing but darkness. He opened and closed his eyes several times before he realized that he was not in a dark place; he merely had a blindfold tied over his eyes. It was tied well enough to prevent him from being able to remove it simply by nodding his head, but not so tight as to cause him pain. He was lying on the ground, on his stomach, with his hands bound tightly behind his back. His feet were free, but what good did that do, unless he could figure out how to use them to untie his hands?

Groaning, he attempted to get up: the floor he was on was hard and cold, and very uncomfortable to lay upon. He tried several times but only managed to roll himself onto his back. He sat up and then decided to scoot himself against the wall, where maybe he could find something protruding to snag his binds on to so that he could remove them and break free. He found the wall, used it to stand up, but could find nothing to help him. He slid back down to the floor, disappointed. His body was aching. He could still feel the tingling in his body where Reno had zapped him with his EMR. He cursed.

"I'm going to kill him," he muttered.

He was going to kick the living hell out of Reno when he saw him again. Then he was going to make sure to slam Rude's head into a wall, with the glasses on, and then make sure it was embedded into his skull. Violent thoughts entered his head, but he reasoned with himself: he had every reason to be mad. He was attacked, albeit again, but for what reason? Was it a challenge? Did those two want Aerith as well? Whatever the reason, and most likely it had to do with Aerith, and Cloud was still furious. Now he was left bound and blind in some cell, with his body aching, and his head pounding.

How long had he been passed out? Despite how long it _could_ have been, Cloud was sure it was not that long. He felt so exhausted. Taking in a large breath, Cloud leaned his head back against the wall. Minutes dragged by slowly, at a snail's pace, and Cloud was becoming steadily agitated when a second later, the sound of a mechanical swoosh echoed through his cell.

_Someone_ had entered the room, their footsteps clicking along the metal floor. Whoever it was suddenly stopped, and Cloud was sure that the person was near him. No, he was positive: he was right next to him, within kicking distance. Cloud wanted to kick the man's feet from under him but with his hands bound tightly, he was sure it would be pointless to try.

"I know you are awake and I know you can stand," the voice said.

Cloud expected it to be Reno or Rude but it was neither. The voice sounded more refined and held a no-nonsense attitude about it.

"So do it."

Cloud swallowed. Every inch of him wanted to deny his demand but he obeyed. He slid his body up, using the wall for support. His legs began to burn. _Why did it hurt more now than just moments ago? _he thought, as he winced. Finally standing, Cloud waited for his next command, but none came. Instead, he was shoved forward and out the door. He stumbled, and worried that he would smack into a wall or something and injure himself, but the man pushed him down a hall, guiding him. Cloud continued to walk, and only stopped when the man shoved him in another direction. He was instructed to halt once and he waited until he heard a ding. The sound of doors opened and he was pushed inside. The doors behind him closed. Cloud breathed.

"I suggest you close your eyes," the man said, before untying the blindfold and snatching the cloth off of him.

Cloud shut his eyes, and a flash of light invaded his vision through his closed eyelids. He could _feel _the bright light on his face, and tried to open his eyes several times, but found it much too painful at first, too much of a contrast to the darkness he had begun getting used to. It took him a good minute before he could open his eyes and see clearly again. He looked at the man next to him just as he pressed the button to the elevator.

This man was dressed just like Reno and Rude, but if possible, even more neatly pressed than Rude. He had pale skin and dark eyes, with his hair was slicked back and tied in a ponytail. On his forehead was a single dot, a tilak.

"Where am I?" Cloud asked.

The man did not respond.

"Why was I kidnapped? Who are you?"

The man ignored him still. He then took out a small knife and with a quick move, undid the bounds holding Cloud. Cloud rubbed his wrists, now raw and red, and looked back up at the man.

"Aren't you afraid I might attack you?" Cloud asked bluntly.

The man smirked knowingly. "It would be foolish of you to try, especially since you do not know where you are. If you try escaping, you will simply be apprehended again."

"So why am I here?"

"The president wishes to meet with you."

"The president?"

"You have been in Midgar for how long now?"

"Not long... really."

"Surprising... the president is not some obscure person. It is common knowledge to all the residents of Midgar as well as many other cities and towns."

It was Cloud's turn to smirk. "I'm from Nibelheim, it's a small town and pretty dull."

The door to the elevator opened. The man held out his hand for Cloud to exit first. Cloud was apprehensive to go first, but considering this man could possibly be holding a weapon other than the small knife, he decided to go. He exited to a small floor with a set of steps in front of him, and looked back once before climbing them. Once he reached the top he found himself in large room, with a long window that covered the back wall. There was a table with candles lit and gourmet food prepared in the center. At one end of the table, he saw a man covered in a white blanket, sitting in a wheelchair, with only his hand visible. Next to him was a woman, dressed similarly to the black haired man, in a neat suit. She had short blond hair. Cloud's eyes traveled to the other end of the table and he sucked in a sharp breath. At the other end of the table sat Aerith, cutting into some food on her plate.

"President Shinra," the black haired man said, "our guest is here."

The man under the blanket looked over. Though Cloud could not see his face from under the blanket, he was sure the president could see him.

"Aerith, your bodyguard is here." said the president, his voice calm.

Aerith looked up at the same time placing her silverware down. She slid out of her chair, preparing to go to Cloud 's side. However, Reno and Rude, who had been standing there the entire time, moved to intercept her. She stopped and looked over at the president. He held his hand up and the two allowed Aerith to pass. She moved toward Cloud.

"Are you hurt?" Cloud asked.

Aerith shook her head and smiled up at Cloud. "Rufus would never harm me."

"Rufus?" Cloud asked.

"How rude of me," the man in the wheelchair said. "Allow me to introduce myself, although forgive me for not standing. I am Rufus Shinra, President of Shinra Electric Company. These are my bodyguards, known as the Turks. You have already met Reno and Rude. This charming young lady is Elena and that man is the leader of the Turks, Tseng."

"Cloud Stife," Cloud said through clenched teeth.

Rufus laughed softly. "Forgive me for not inviting you to dine but I had wanted to speak to Aerith in private before inviting you to join in on our conversation."

Cloud looked down at Aerith. She was dressed in a pink and green dress, strapless and breezy. She looked as if she had taken time to prepare herself before arriving with dinner with President Shinra. He wondered if it was because the two had known each other before or because she thought it be embarrassing to come dressed in something not suitable to meet someone of high class. Regardless, Aerith's demeanor annoyed Cloud.

"What do you want with me?" Cloud finally asked.

Rufus moved his wheelchair around. "The same thing everyone else wants..." he paused as if for a dramatic effect before saying, "Aerith."

The moment he said this, Tseng threw Cloud's sword in front of him. Cloud picked it up. Was he actually going to fight a man in a wheelchair?

"So... I am supposed to fight you?" the blonde swordsman asked.

"Does that bother you?" Rufus Shinra replied.

Cloud shook his head. "Doesn't it seem a bit unfair?"

Rufus smirked. "Are you ready to fight?"

Cloud looked back at Aerith once again. She nodded her head and then moved away, instantly being surrounded by the Turks. Cloud wondered why they were acting like human shields, it was not as if the fight would get out of hand. He had nothing against a man in a wheelchair but the president had a clear disadvantage.

"Can't we talk about this?" he tried to reason to the president. He did not want to hurt someone so feeble.

Rufus smirked again, "No."

Suddenly, the man whipped the blanket that had been draped over him and held out a silver metallic gun, abruptly pulling the trigger. Three shots rang out, and Cloud felt the three bullets graze him. He let out a gasp, watching blood drip from his arms. Blood masked his face as it dripped down from his temple. He looked at the president, dressed in all white with pale blond hair. One eye covered with a white cloth, his free hand looking oddly bruised as well as his face.

At first Cloud thought that the president had missed but he soon realized the president was proving a point. He was making sure Cloud realized the seriousness of the situation. Yet, what startled Cloud the most was if he was an able fighter why did he not walk around? Why stay confined in a wheelchair?

"That was your only warning," Rufus stated.

Cloud gripped his sword tightly. His body was still aching and the sword felt much heavier than it normally did. He knew he was tired but he pushed all the aches and pains that his body was using to beg for him to rest away. He had to concentrate on here and now, on this fight.

Rufus moved with great speed. Cloud could not risk blinking, or he would have missed blocking the man attacking him. Cloud blocked a barrage of bullets with his sword before meeting Rufus head on. The president parried his attack and smacked the swordsman with the back of his head gun. Cloud stumbled before regaining himself; he then spun around, blindly swiping but only being met with air.

Rufus smirked and then fired again. Cloud rolled across the ground. Squatting, he pushed himself to fly at Rufus. The president once again parried the attack then hit Cloud in the stomach with his knee. His breath was gone and Cloud then felt the president's fists come down on his back. The pain enveloped him as he felt his entire body shudder. He pushed it back, using all his will to force the excruciating pain to nothing more than a small poke.

Cloud pulled himself up but Rufus cocked his gun and aimed it straight into Cloud's face. Blue eyes widened slightly, Cloud looked up past the barrel to the president.

"I think I..." his voice started confident as he spoke but then it began to shrink, "...won."

Rufus's body involuntary began convulse. Cloud noticed the bruises on his hand even more, leading to the veins then were now pulsating. Taking advantage, Cloud knocked Rufus's hand away. He then kicked the man, and slammed his fit into his face, effectively knocking off the white cloth from around the one eye. He then threw the man across the room.

Running, Cloud prepared to strike Rufus but the man recovered, firing a bullet causing Cloud to dodge. Rufus got up, cursing to himself and then began firing more bullets at Cloud. The sporadic way Rufus was fighting, made Cloud notice how desperate the man seemed. Why? Why was he so desperate to beat him? Did he want Aerith that much? What was she exactly to him or to everyone who he had defeated up to this point?

The desperation however was good enough for Cloud. It gave him advantage. He moved up toward Rufus, zigzagging his way to dodge bullets. As he went to slash at the president, the man did a backward bend that not only dodge to bullet but also kicked of his feet that send Cloud soaring to the back of the room and skidding across the floor before hitting the back window.

The pain came back and for a moment Cloud wanted to succumb to it. He opened his eyes watching Rufus run at him, preparing to end this fight. How he wanted to sleep, how he wanted to quit this fighting. It was too much. He closed his eyes.

_"Cloud, don't say such lies."_

_"But I am not lying! Aerith, I'll protect you now."_

Cloud opened his eyes, which began to glow, and then the second Rufus tried to shoot him he threw his sword at him, knocking the gun from his hand. Then he grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over and through the glass window behind him.

The spectators looked on with disbelief but then as if on cue went running toward the window. The Turks, one after the other jumped out the window after their president. Aerith on the other hand knelt down to Cloud, who used her hand to help him stand. The two looked out the window together and watched as the four Turks did several intricate stunts in the air before somehow saving Rufus with a safety net.

Cloud almost wanted to ask why none of the Turks did not challenge him, because they looked like very smart and calculating men and woman. Not to mention very well prepared for anything. Yet, Cloud kept his mouth shut because that was the last thing he wanted to do. He was done, he won this fight and his body was now screaming at him for rest.

As if she knew what he was thinking, Aerith slung one of Cloud's arms over her shoulder. She looked up at him smiling cheerfully, which caught Cloud off guard.

"Let's get you home Cloud... you need your rest." She said.

Aerith led him through the building, knowing which way to turn as if she had been here before. Cloud would have asked but each step he took felt like he was walking on sharp stones. His legs on fire, cramping. Once in the lobby, Cloud and Aerith came face to face with Rufus again, returned to his wheel chair. It was then Cloud noticed bruising all around his eye, much like the ones on his hand.

"Congratulations," Rufus said bitterly. "Now please vacate the premises immediately or I will have you escorted out."

"Wait..." Cloud called, stopping Rufus from leaving. "You're ill. Why are you fighting for Aerith when it should be your life you are fighting for!"

Rufus turned his head slightly, looking at Cloud out of the corner of his eye.

"I am." Rufus said and with that he left.

Cloud watched him go and wanted to ask more questions to the president had it not been for Aerith urging him to leave before Reno and Rude got violent with the swordsman. Cloud obliged only because his body was ready to collapse.

The two walked back to Cloud's apartment. Once there, Aerith helped Cloud onto his bed. He sat there, feeling his body tingling and a small amount of relief washed over him.

"Cloud, why are you still wearing my ribbon around your arm?" Aerith asked. "It's dirty, you should throw it away."

So Aerith noted that Cloud was still wearing the ribbon. He did not know why he was wearing it; maybe because he felt he had to. Maybe because that was what reminded him of his promise. A promise he wanted to break during the the fight. How could anyone blame him? Aerith acted as though it was all normal, and as if his suffering was only a minor paper cut rather than life threatening.

"I was hoping that Rufus would not have taken so long with the fight," Aerith continued. "I need to go take care of the flowers. They'll die without me. I worry so much about them."

She looked out Cloud's window. "It's strange how everyone just wants to fight you all of a sudden. Don't you agree?"

"...you..." Cloud mumbled something.

Aerith turned to look at him. "Pardon?"

"It's all because of you!" Cloud snapped.

Aerith gasped softly, startled by the sharpness in his words. Cloud glared at her as he stood up, his whole body rippling in pain, begging him to go sit back down.

"Sine I've met you I have been punched, kicked, shot, stabbed, blown up and it's all because of YOU!"

Aerith backed herself into a wall as Cloud began taking slow steps toward her. Each step caused him to wince painfully. Aerith stared at him and he back at her.

"Why..."

As if time had slowed, Cloud's body collapsed. All energy left in his body was spent. His eyes rolled back and he landed on his knees. He stayed that way for a brief moment. Aerith did not blink, she did not let out a breath that she was holding.

_Why are you so important? _

Cloud's eyes closed. His world was going black as every feeling in his battered and bruised body evaporated. Cloud finally collapsed completely to the ground, face down.

Aerith stared down at him, she let out her breath and then blinked once. Meekly, she knelt down before Cloud and turned his head to the side gently. She pushed back several of his blond locks and looked at his face, finally sleeping peacefully.

Aerith's bright green eyes looked sadly and then looked away from the blond.

**X,X,X**

**Author Note-** Thanks to MidnightSchemer13 for becoming my new beta and editing for me.


	10. Eyes of Pain

**What Lies Beneath**

**Chapter 10**

**Eyes of Pain**

Cloud stirred, his eyebrows knitting together. The fog that had been holding his consciousness was lifting and he knew he had been sleeping. But for how long? He could feel the floor beneath him but his head was on a pillow and his body was warm. He opened his eyes and found them blurring. He closed them and reopened them to see emerald eyes shining and a infectious smile greeting him.

"Aerith?" he asked. "How long have I been asleep?"

He sat up, a blanket falling around his waist. He looked up at her, finding the faint rays of the sun peeking through the room so he could see her.

"Almost a whole day." she answered.

"A whole day?" he repeated in shock.

Cloud turned from her. He had been so exhausted that he slept almost entire day away. He clutched the blanket around him, prepared to throw it off when he realized that he did not fall asleep with this blanket or that pillow. All he remembered was arguing with Aerith and then the world became black. He looked up at her again, finding her still smiling at him. Had she stayed with him the entire day? Did she make sure nothing happened to him?

He felt foolish for arguing with her. She should have left him on the floor alone. He expected her to after the way he treated her. Cloud wanted to smack himself for being rude to someone who has been so kind to him.

"Aerith... I..." he began but she cut him off.

"Cloud, can we go somewhere?" she asked. "I want to show you something."

The request was sudden but Cloud felt he owed it to her. He nodded is head in an affirmative response which caused the flower girl to clap her hands happily. Cloud went to stand when Aerith held out her hand. The bodyguard looked at it before taking it. Aerith used all her strength to help him up. Cloud wobbled a bit, his muscles were still sore. The brunette helped steady him, grabbing his biceps with a gentle firmness. Cloud looked down at her, their eyes locking and for a moment and found that he could not breathe.

Those eyes, so beautiful that he felt his insides twists. This girl, was so much of a mystery. He knew so little about her and yet his life had become intertwined with hers. He wanted and needed to know about her, about everything. Yet, every time he wanted to ask a question he found himself drowning in pools of deep emerald.

"Is something wrong?" she asked softly.

Cloud let out the long awaited breath before he shook his head, "No."

"Alright, let' go."

The two were on Cloud's bike, riding into the twilight of Midgar. Aerith instructed Cloud where to go and after a lengthy ride they came to a park. It, however, was not a park that Cloud was use to. This park had no trees and the ground was dirt. There were several swing sets, jungle gyms, and other things for children to play on. In the center was a large slide in the that looked like it was in a shape of a cartoon cat.

At first Cloud wondered if this place was in fact the place they were supposed to be. Aerith did not protest and headed inside the park, pushing open a gate. Cloud followed and after taking a few steps, Aerith turned around.

"Why did you bring me here?" Cloud asked coming close behind her.

Aerith ignored him for the moment and climbed the cat like slide and sat on the top. She looked down at Cloud who arched and eyebrow.

"Come sit up here with me!" she called out.

At first he was going to deny it, due to embarrassment but realizing no one would see him, he climbed the slide. He slipped down next to Aerith, who was hugging her knees to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees and looked up into the darkening sky.

"So why are we here?" Cloud asked.

"I wanted to show you something." she replied. "We have to wait for the sun to go down."

The two waited in silence. The sun could not go down any slower. Cloud stared blankly in front of him. Time slipped by as he was lost in his own thoughts that when the sun did go down he did not hear Aerith.

"Cloud look!" she called shaking him by the shoulder with one of her hands.

Cloud snapped out of his daze and looked at the flower girl. She was pointing up into the sky and for a moment Cloud was wondering what he was supposed to be looking at. Then he noticed deep in the dark sky several stars were appearing.

"You wanted to show me the stars?" he asked. He had seen stars before. In fact he could see thousands of stars in the sky in Nibelheim, due to it not being a brightly lit city.

"This is the only place in Midgar you can see most of them." Aerith continued before softly adding, "Zack showed me them."

Cloud looked at her, eyes slightly widened. Aerith hugged her knees tighter and lowered her head to them.

"I had never seen stars until then. In Midgar the lights are so bright even at night but here it isn't. I was actually afraid of the sky. I know it sounds stupid but I always felt that the sky would swallow me up because it was calling to me. Zack held my hand the entire time and I... I didn't feel afraid anymore."

Cloud watched a small tremble shake her body. He could see that distant look in her eyes, a pain that only appeared when she was deep in thought and Cloud was sure it had to do with Zack.

"You two were very close." he stated.

"I... loved him."

Cloud swallowed hard. Now he realized what Zack had meant to her. She once stated that Zack had promised to protect her. Then he left her alone. It must have broken her heart. Cloud felt his own heart go out to her because he knew very well how it felt to be left alone. .

"Cloud why did you come to Midgar?" the flower girl pondered.

Cloud swallowed a lump that had grown in his throat. There was a very specific reason why he came here.

"I wanted to get away," he admitted, looking down at the ground.

"Get away?" she repeated.

Cloud nodded, still looking down. Aerith stared at him, still hugging her knees to her.

"The picture you saw when you came to my apartment the first time of the girl..." Cloud started.

"Yes, what about it?"

Cloud sighed, "Her name is Tifa."

The sadness that Aerith saw in his eyes mirrored her own when she thought of Zack. She frowned but waited for him to continue.

"We lived in Nibelheim together as kids. She was popular, beautiful, kind, smart... everyone loved her. I wanted to be her friend but the other kids hated me. They made sure I could never talk to Tifa until one day there was an accident and Tifa was left injured. I saved her but her father thought I was to blame. Tifa didn't blame me and instead she came to my house to thank me."

Aerith smiled but Cloud was far from smiling.

"We started dating when we were sixteen. We made all these plans for a future. We would start a business together and then someday maybe get married and have a family. We would get a house somewhere and..."

He trailed off and Aerith's smiled disappeared as she saw Cloud's eyes darken.

"and... she left me." he finished. "She left suddenly and I couldn't understand why. I was angry and hurt that she would just go. If she didn't want to be with me then why didn't she just say so. Why play with my emotions like that?"

Cloud looked at Aerith his eyes showing so much anger now that Aerith was taken aback.

Cloud lowered his gaze again and said softly, "I promised I would protect her."

Aerith let out a soft gasp. She placed a hand on Cloud's arm.

"Shouldn't you go an protect her then?" she asked. "You should keep your promises Cloud."

Cloud looked up at the flower girl. "I have to protect you now."

A small smile spread across Cloud's face. Aerith's eyes softened when she felt Cloud take her hand to hold. The two did not speak anymore. Instead they quietly watched the stars late into the night until the two grew tired and parted ways.

The next morning when Cloud awoke he took a long hot shower. Last night's events were still fresh in his mind. He confided in Aerith and she with him. He surprised how he could easily talk to her about something he thought he would never share with anyone. How could these two seemingly different people end up so close?

Cloud stopped and stared at the shower wall in front of him as the water ran down him. He never did get to apologize for being so rude to Aerith.

"I should go see her and apologize," he said aloud. It would only be right.

He finished is shower and began to dress in simple street clothes. A plain t-shirt, demin pants, socks and his boots. He went to put on a jacket when he noticed Aerith's pink ribbon lying on his bed where he had set out his clothes after his shower. He picked it up and noticed how rather tattered and dirty it was now. She had used this to bandage his wound. He took the ribbon and made a slip knot. He slipped the ribbon around his arm and then tightened it.

After all the fights he had been through he felt that this ribbon was lucky. Not to mention a token of Aerith's kindness. He felt naked without it. Assuring himself that it was secure, he pulled his jacket on and then turned to leave his apartment.

He arrived at the church not too long after and got out. He pushed open the large doors and walked in. He spotted Aerith at the flower bed and he could hear her faintly talking. He wondered if maybe she was talking to the flowers but as he reached halfway down the aisle he then realized Aerith was not alone. He gripped the sword, which he brought everywhere with him now, prepared to fight the person she was with. Anytime Aerith was with someone Cloud ended up in a fight and always seemed unprepared.

"Aerith," the swordsman called out as he neared her.

Aerith stopped her chatting and turned around. Her face lit up as she saw Cloud.

"Cloud, I am glad you came." Aerith giggled with delight.

The person Aerith was talking to was behind her, that Cloud could not see. The grip on his sword tightened, half expecting the person to jump over Aerith and attack without warning.

"Who are you talking to?" a tense Cloud asked.

Aerith smiled, hands behind her back and she stepped out of the way. Cloud's eyes widened and the grip on his sword was lost and it clanked to the floor. Sitting behind Aerith, dressed in a white shirt, a black skirt and overalls, was a busty girl with long raven hair and beautiful dark eyes.

She looked up at Cloud smiling coyly.

"Hello Cloud," she spoke with a hint of amusement.

The color from Cloud's face drained and he felt all the air within him leave. He let out a small gasp, unsure what to say or do. His stomach knotted and his heart twisted painfully.

Then almost choking he whispered, "Tifa."

Before he could do or say anything the sound of the church doors slamming shut alerted him and he spun around. A man walked down toward them. Dressed in dark navy clothing, he had wild spiky black hair. His skin was pale and he had a scar on his cheek. Yet, when the man was only feet away Cloud could clearly see the same amazing blue eyes that Aerith once said reminded him of his. The man crossed his arms, staring at Cloud.

He grinned, "Hey, I want my sword back."

X, X, X,

Author Note- Unedited version. Sorry, I just want to get the story out. Sorry for the wait.


	11. Switch

**What Lies Beneath**

**Chapter 11**

**Switch**

Cloud found his sword in his hand, unsure when he had reached for it or why. This sword belonged to that man. That man he was damn sure that had left this city, left this sword, and left Aerith forever. Zack Fair, looked as if he were painted to perfection, a complete opposite of Cloud. He was taller, more heavily muscled, darker hair, and a definite stark contrast was the grin on his face that Cloud could barely manage.

A hand slipped on his shoulder, causing him to jump. He looked back and saw Aerith smiling at him. He then noticed Tifa was right next to her. His heart clenched. He never expected to see her again, here and now. Not after what happened between them.

"Cloud," Aerith said softly. "Is something wrong?"

He looked back at Aerith, wanting to say something but had no words able to say what he was feeling. Aerith let her hand slip off his shoulder and walked around him.

"How?" Cloud asked following her.

"How what?" the brunette asked.

Zack crossed his arms, "Did you hear me?"

Cloud looked back at Zack and then back at Aerith. He swallowed hard, unsure what was going on. How could this be happening? How could these people be here after one night? How could Aerith do this?

"Cloud," Tifa said.

The pain inside Cloud doubled upon hearing his name. The ache in his heart caused him to be unable to look at her. Her voice sounded so beautiful and yet so foreign because never expected to hear it again. Tifa had left him. He was alone. Now she was here? How did this make sense? To Cloud, it seemed ludicrous.

A white hand reached up touching his cheek. Cloud's eyes moved to see the person. He expected it to be Aerith. Aerith who was always doing such things, always trying to be sweet and caring. Yet, when their eyes met it was a dark brown, almost ruby in color, set of eyes that he found. Her hand on his cheek remained as they stared at one another.

"Cloud," she whispered again. "I have come back to you."

A soft gasp escaped Cloud and his eyes went wide. Tifa flung herself into him, wrapping her arms around him. Dropping the sword, Cloud looked down at her and ever so slowly brought his arms around her.

Cloud felt agony clench his heart. Holding her now, it felt so right and yet so wrong at the same time. How could he accept this? He should have rejected her, save himself the pain if she were to leave him again. It was not right. He could not accept this.

But... how could he not?

He held her close, holding her like a precious treasure. He rested his cheek on top of her head. Emotions welled up inside of him but all he could was say one word.

"Tifa..."

They stood like that what seemed like forever. For this moment, nothing else seemed to matter. However, when he opened his eyes he found the pair of emerald eyes looking at him from a few feet away. Aerith smiled at him before looking away. Cloud's grip around Tifa loosened.

"Aerith," Cloud looked to the side to see Zack was calling out to her, something he was going to do.

She nodded toward him before looking back toward Cloud.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "But, Zack is here to challenge you for possession."

Cloud gulped and then pushed himself away from Tifa. He had to fight now? Now after this reunion? Now after Zack's sudden reappearance? Why would he want her now? Why come back for her? Cloud felt his mind jumble with questions.

"That's right," Zack said, "you and I are going to fight. But first... give me back my sword."

Cloud looked at Zack discarded sword on the ground. That was the sword he fought with.

"That's my... sword..." Cloud replied. He bent down and picked it up.

"Afraid not," Zack snapped, waving a finger at him. "Aerith may have let you borrow it but this sword is _mine_."

Zack held out his hand. Cloud felt himself lose the grip of the sword from his hand. He looked down and saw the sword vanish. Looking back up, the sword reappeared in Zack hand. The raven-haired man swung it in the air and took a few practice swings to make sure he was not rusty.

Zack smiled and then looked at Cloud. "Well, I'm ready whenever you are."

Cloud tensed. He had no weapon. Would this guy attack him like Kadaj? He was intending on taking Aerith! How could he protect her without a weapon. He looked over at Aerith she frowned at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have no weapon." he replied. "I need a weapon!"

She gave him the first weapon, Zack's sword. Surely she had another weapon for him.

"Draw your weapon!" Zack ordered, annoyed with the stalling.

Cloud shook his head, holding up his empty hands.

"Everyone who competes must have a weapon," Zack explained, "where is yours?"

Cloud did not know what to do. His sword was Zack's sword. He used that sword! Now he was suppose to draw a new one out of thin air? Cloud looked between Aerith and Zack. Why did she not give him a weapon now? Why was she just standing there looking at him?

"Aerith..." he called.

"Those without a weapon can't fight." Aerith stated. "Those are the rules. No one can attack someone without one, that would be against the rules."

What was against the rules or not did not matter to some of the competitors. Cloud remembered that all to well. He had been attacked by them unarmed but each time Aerith came to his rescue. However, Zack did not look as if he was going to hurt Cloud in anyway. Instead he placed his sword on his back, strapping it to him.

"Well then, you know the rules for those who cannot compete," Zack stated.

Cloud felt relief. He as not going to be senselessly attacked. He could talk to Aerith about finding a weapon and then he could fight Zack. Then he could protect...

"You forfeit the right to have Aerith," he finished.

It was if a weight fell down on Cloud. His stomach dropped and his skin paled.

"What?"

Aerith walked away. "I'm sorry Cloud but without a weapon how can your properly protect me? This isn't like when you battled Kadaj. Kadaj did not have to fight you unless you challenged him. But, when someone challenges you, you must accept or forfeit because you are in possession of me."

"But you gave me that sword!" Cloud yelled. "Each time someone challenged me and I was unarmed you gave me HIS sword!"

"To borrow..." she said, standing next to Zack.

Cloud watched at Zack and Aerith looked at one another. He was going to take her from him.

"I can still fight!" Cloud exclaimed. "I... I can fight without a weapon."

Cloud promised to protect her. He had to protect her. He needed to fight him. He needed to win. He needed to...

"Cloud..." Tifa said softly. "You could get hurt. Don't fight..."

Zack drew his sword, holding it out in front of him. A grin made its way on his face.

"If you want to fight then let's fight!"

Tifa looked alarmed. Aerith looked away knowing she could not stop the blond. Zack held out his sword and Cloud felt a bead of sweat drop down his back. He was weaponless. The odds were clearly against him. Yet, he could not lose.

The battle began and the two men charged toward one another. Cloud dodged a swing but before he could even counter with his own attack Zack and brought the sword back around and hit him in the head with the hilt. Cloud saw stars from the blow. Zack picked him up with one hand and tossed him aside, knocking him into a pillar. The blond slid down the pillar into a crumbled heap.

He lost.

In less than a minute, he lost.

Tifa scrambled over to him, calling his name.

"Game over," Zack said. "Aerith is mine now."

Zack sheathed his sword on his back and turned toward the exit. He walked, passing by Aerith. He gave her a brief nod and continued toward the doors. She began to leave when she heard Cloud calling out her name, pain etched in his voice.

"Aerith... wait..."

She turned her head toward him and for a moment their eyes met. Sadness, worry, fear, hopelessness, radiated there. Aerith closed her eyes and when they reopened there was a smile on her face, her eyes glittering with happiness.

"It's okay now." she said. "You don't have to protect me any longer. Zack will now. You can... protect Tifa now."

With that she turned and left the church, meeting Zack at the exit and together they were gone. Cloud watched in disbelief. He lost. Aerith was gone. He failed. Cloud slumped froward, expecting to crash on the floor but Tifa was there to catch him.

"Cloud," she whispered. "It's okay now."

But was it?

X, X, X,

Author Note- Unedited version. Sorry to keep you waiting.


	12. Something Right

**What Lies Beneath**

**Chapter 12**

**Something Right**

The smell of something insanely appetizing filled his nose. Something mouth watering, something that was cooking. Cloud opened his eyes and found himself in his room. Upon realizing he was here, he rushed out of his room and into the kitchen. Something was not right. Who was cooking in his kitchen?

Aerith?

He turned the corner and stopped abruptly to see a raven haired girl making breakfast. She stood in front of the oven, frying some eggs and bacon together. Feeling eyes on her, she turned her head and smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head," she joked. "Breakfast is almost ready."

No, not Aerith.

"How did I get home?" he asked. Cloud could not remember anything that happened after the battle. The one he lost. He did not remember coming home. He did not remember letting her in here. Yet, there was making him breakfast.

"It took me a long time to get you home. You wouldn't tell me where but you managed to stumble your way here. Then you walked into your room and fell asleep. You slept the rest of yesterday away and it's almost ten now."

Cloud stared at her and then looked away. He slept a day away. He had done that before and when he did last time, Aerith was there watching over him. She was not here now.

The raven-haired girl scooped up the eggs and bacon and placed them on two plates next to slices of toast. She then took both plates and looked at Cloud. He looked up at her and she was nodding to the small table. Cloud walked toward there and sat down at on a chair. She sat down opposite of him. His plate rested before him, the eggs and bacon still softly sizzling.

"Eat up before it gets cold," her voice was different. It was not that sing-song playful tone that he was use to hearing from Aerith. It was strong, reserved, and it was her voice.

He stared at his plate.

"Is something wrong?"

Cloud looked up at her.

"Cloud, do you not like eggs anymore? I use to make it for you all the time."

"How come your here." he said suddenly. "You left me... for no reason you left me."

He stared at her, his eyes glaring at her. She looked away.

"I didn't mean to..."

"Didn't mean to... you... you promised me you would stay with me!"

"What does it matter now?" she snapped. "I'm here now because you wanted me here. Because I wanted to be with you too. Aerith made it possible for us to be together again."

Aerith... she did this? But why?

She sighed. "Cloud if I could apologize enough to make you understand I never meant to hurt you then I would but... after what I did I can see why you are mad at me. All I can say is... I'm sorry."

Cloud's eyes softened. He had been heartbroken because of her. He had been alone for so long because of her. Now she was here, right now, and he was angry and yet the pain in his heart ached with such force that he wanted to gather her up in his arms and never let her go again. Losing her, when she meant the world to him, was more painful than any fight he ever had to defend Aerith.

Aerith, she did this. She went out of her way to make this happen. Yet, he was supposed to protect her. She made it so that he was happy again. He no longer had to fight for her. He no longer had to keep his promise. He could be happy. He could be happy with...

"Tifa..." he breathed.

This was right. This was what he needed.

Tifa looked up. The two stared at one another for a moment before Cloud averted his eyes.

"I... this is all just so sudden." he explained. "I never thought... I thought you left me for good. Seeing you here now it's like seeing a ghost. I don't know how to feel. I want to be angry but not at you really. I'm guessing I'm angry at myself for letting you go."

Cloud felt stupid for spilling out his feelings. After all, it had been a long time since he talked to her. Cloud sighed when suddenly he felt Tifa's hand on his cheek. He looked up.

"We're together now. That's all that matters. Let's forget about the past and look forward to the future. Just you and me."

She smiled and Cloud felt his heart flip with those words. He found himself nodding.

As if there time together had never ended, Cloud and Tifa picked up where they had left off. Together that morning the two exited the apartment and walked the streets together.

"Let's go shopping!" she suggested, tugging at his hand.

Hand in hand they entered a marketplace, where shops and stalls were busy selling goods to eager customers. Cloud followed Tifa and together they picked out food and supplies that Cloud neglected to purchase since his arrival to the city. He forgot to fill up his refrigerator with food. He forgot to purchase medicine and a first aid kit in case of emergencies. What else did he forget, oh yes, some extra toiletries that Tifa picked out for them.

"Oh look at how nice the produce looks!" Tifa said as they came to a fruits and vegetable stall. She picked out the brightest and freshest fruit, explaining to Cloud she would make him a delicious dinner tonight.

Clothing, they passed by store that sold informal clothing. Tifa purchased a new shirt, pants, sweatshirts, and such for Cloud stating his old clothes were torn up and very dirty. She questioned when the last time he did laundry. Cloud shrugged. He forgot. She picked up detergent so she could do laundry later as well as some cleaning supplies.

"When we get home," Tifa began, "We'll have to start putting away your things, how long have you been here anyway?"

They did just that. Together they finished unpacking Cloud's things. Afterward they made dinner together, nothing at all fancy but a decent and filling meal none the less.

"I remember a long time ago you use to make me dinner all the time," Cloud said as he carried his dishes to the sink.

"I loved cooking for you Cloud." she said.

"I aways thought you hated it," he admitted. "I could not cook at all so you made dinner for me a lot."

Tifa laughed and playfully pushed Cloud. Cloud smiled weakly. "I love you Cloud, why would I mind cooking you dinner?"

Cloud shrugged.

"I"ll wash the dishes, why don't you relax on the couch and we can watch movies afterwards?"

Cloud nodded leaving Tifa who began to wash dishes. She began to hum slightly. Cloud turned his head to look back for a second. He opened his mouth to say something but instead he went to watch TV. What he wanted to say was nothing, just a comment about her humming. He never heard her hum before when doing work. Well after so long people change, Tifa was no different.

This was right.

When Tifa finished the dishes she joined Cloud on the couch. The two watch several movies before Tifa took the remote in her hand.

"Cloud," Tifa said as she turned the tv off.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Remember when we said we would work together and open up our own business?" she asked.

Cloud nodded.

"I was thinking what if we open up a bar here in this city?"

"But what about Nibelheim?" he asked.

"What about it?" she questioned, slightly wide eyed.

"It was our home..."

"Oh..." Tifa blinked and leaned over and was inches from Cloud's face. "That is in our past. We can live here and start again, okay?"

Before he could answer, Tifa leaned over and kissed him. Cloud felt his heart skip a beat. She pulled away for a second but Cloud brought her back and kissed her again and again. He had missed this, he had missed her. She had been gone for so long and all his thoughts since they parted had been about her.

"I want to," he breathed softly between a kiss. "I want to be with you forever, make this our home."

Tifa's smile widened as she laced her fingers with Cloud. They continued to kiss, pressing their bodies together, and holding one another as if it would be their last moment.

Hours later Cloud awoke to find Tifa curled up next to him on the couch. A blanket was draped over them. Carefully, he carried her to his bed. He laid down next to her and covered the two to up beore resting his head on his pillow. He smiled, relaxing himself.

Today was the best day of his life. He and Tifa were together and everything was going perfect. He could not wait to wake up with her and have every day be like this. He closed his eyes, a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

This was right.

_Cloud opened his eyes to white flowers with streaks of red all along them. He stared around the flowery field wondering where exactly he was. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone weeping. He walked through the fields finish then white flowers becoming redder and redder, petals blowing everywhere to point it was almost blinding. The crying was getting louder. The person was sounding as if they were hysterical.  
><em>

_Suddenly a burst of wind and petals hit Cloud, which caused him to shield his eyes. When the wind died he opened his eyes and saw the red beast in front of him. The beast with the flaming red tail and one eyes missing. In the background he could still hear the crying.  
><em>

_"Who are you?" Cloud asked.  
><em>

_The beast let out a low growl, his tail flickering behind him.  
><em>

_"What do you want from me?"  
><em>

_The beast opened its mouth, "To remember." Then it turned and ran off into the field of flowers.  
><em>

_"Remember what?" Cloud shouted. Without thinking he ran after the beast, the crying becoming louder.  
><em>

_Cloud could see the beast disappearing in petals but there was another figure in the distance, dressed in blue. The figure began hyperventalating, grabbing onto its hair as if trying to get a grip. Cloud approached the figure and noticed all around the flowers were now crimson.  
><em>

_"Hello?" Cloud said. "Why are you crying."  
><em>

_The figure continued to cry. Cloud wondered if the person could even hear him.  
><em>

_"Hello?" he called again.  
><em>

_When the person ignored him again, Cloud reached out and touched his shoulder. The person was startled. He jumped as he turned around in his crouched position to look at Cloud. Cloud's eyes widened in horror as he looked down at a blonde man, with eyes like the skies, his hands covered in blood clutching a pink ribbon in one and the other threatening to rip out his own hair.  
><em>

_It was him.  
><em>

__Cloud awoke with a start, sweat dripping down his face, chest and back, He breathed in several large gasps and looked down to see Tifa sleeping peacefully next to him. It was a dream. It was just a dream. It was not real. He rushed to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. After finally regaining himself he turned off te water and dabbed his face dry with a towel.

"It was just a bad dream," he told himself again and again. "Everything is all right now."

Everything was all right. He had Tifa with him. He no longer had to fight in Aerith's games. Zack was back to protect her. He could live a normal life. He could build a life for himself and Tifa, just like he planned.

This was right... right?

X, X, X,

Author Note- Unedited version. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.


	13. Revelation

**What Lies Beneath**

**Chapter 13**

**Revelations**

Cloud had rolled back into bed but he could not sleep. He felt restless and despite having the comforting feeling of Tifa next to him, it did nothing for him. The image of himself, tearing at his hair, blood on his hands, was still fresh in his mind. The image of him was deranged that it was impossible to get out his head.

When the morning hours approached, Tifa stirred awake. She turned over and kissed Cloud several times. Cloud gave her a smile. She got up from the bed and watched her walk to the bathroom, deliberately leaving the door open so he could hear the shower running. Cloud followed her and soon joined her. He kissed her wet skin, pushing her up against the wall as the water rained down on them.

Being with Tifa made him happy, made comfortable. He could forget everything when he was with her. This felt so right, so perfect. He wished it could last forever, these moments with her. Nothing else mattered right now.

"Mm... Cloud," she murmured into his ear as he kissed her neck. Her fingers traveled up his forearm to his bicep when she pulled back.

"Cloud why are you still wearing that silly ribbon?" she asked.

Cloud stopped and looked down to see the pink ribbon tightly wrapped around his arm. Suddenly the image of a bloody hand wrapped around a ribbon entered his mind and he pulled away.

"Cloud...?" Tifa called as he got out.

Cloud dressed quickly after barely drying off and headed for the door. Tifa was following, wrapped only in a towel, water dripping everywhere.

"I need to go out and clear my head," he said.

"I'll go with you!" she protested.

However, the firm shut of the door was enough for her to know that he wanted to be alone. Cloud took his motorcycle and drove up and down the streets before deciding on talking to Aerith. He needed to ask her how this was all possible. He needed to confirm with her that everything was all right.

His bike skidded to a halt in front of the church and he got off. He walked up the steps and when he reached the door he placed his hand firmly on the door and pushed. The door would not budge. Cloud grabbed the handle but it would not turn. Cloud pounded on the door. Had Aerith locked herself inside or maybe Zack did to protect her? Perhaps they were locked in there together. Yet, the last thoughts was revoked when he heard a small laugh from behind.

He turned around to see Zack with his sword strapped to his back. Cloud swallowed hard and wish that he had a weapon, expecting Zack to attack him. The darker haired man did not. Instead he crossed his arms, leaned back on one of his feet and grinned.

"Aerith doesn't want to see you." he said.

"But I need to see her," Cloud retorted.

"Doesn't matter, you're not the hero she thought you were. She won't answer your questions."

Cloud arched an eyebrow at the peculiar comment. "Why won't she answer my questions?"

"Already told you." he snapped before turning to leave. "Besides, if you want to talk to her then you'll have to beat me."

With that Zack left. Cloud frowned before getting on his motorcycle. It was no use trying to talk to Aerith if Zack would just block him. Not to mention he was weaponless. He drove off again. He went the length of the city, not sure what to do or think. His body on the other hand was asking for a meal. Since he had been up all night and morning he had not consumed any nourishment. Cloud stopped his bike and the first place he saw that was open for breakfast.

It was a small diner, that looked pathetic on the outside. On the inside it looked better and more inviting. A sat at the counter on a tall stool. A woman behind the counter handed him a menu and before even asking gave him a cup of coffee.

"I didn't order this," Cloud said.

She smiled, "No, but you'll need it."

Did he look that out of it? He peered down into the cup and even though he was not a avid coffee drinker he felt that caffeine would help. He drank a big gulp and swallowed. It was a good. He looked over the menu and ordered enough food to feed two people because that was how hungry he felt. His food came and he dug in. About halfway through he was not feeling full yet but his meal was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Yo, I want the usual and so does my friend," came a voice entering the diner.

"Hello Reno," said the woman, "Hello Rude."

Cloud peered over his shoulder see the two men walking in. It took only seconds for Reno to spot him. A grin formed on his face as he nudged Rude to gain his attention. He pointed at Cloud and the two men strolled over. What Cloud would have give to have a moments peace. After all, last time they met these two had attacked him and hauled his unconscious body to fight Rufus Shinra.

"Well, if it isn't our old friend," Reno chuckled as he sat in the stool next to Cloud.

Cloud snorted at the word friend. Rude sat on the opposite side of Cloud. Cloud went back to his food as the lady at the counter brought two cups of coffee for Reno and Rude.

"She told you to try the coffee?" Reno asked.

Cloud swallowed, "Yeah..."

"That's how she got us. Best coffee in the whole city."

Reno took a large gulp of his coffee and then another before setting it down. Rude was pouring sugar and cream into his before he began to consume his. Cloud looked down and finished the rest of his.

"So what brings you all the way out here?" Reno asked.

Cloud did not answer. It was not his business.

"What? You lost Aerith so now you are going to pout about it?" Reno laughed to which Rude quietly chuckled.

I guess it would make sense for them to know. They had to have known when Kadaj lost to know when he would.

"If you know I lost Aerith why aren't you taking Zack in to fight you boss or are you waiting until he's battered as I was?" Cloud's voice sounded like venom. Seething at them for ruining his mood. However, the two men did not seem to notice. If they did then they did not care because their own food came along with a whole pot of coffee for them.

"Rufus can't fight Zack," Reno said casually putting a ton of salt all over his food. "Not that he wants to wait but we have to wait because someone hasn't had a rematch yet."

Cloud looked over at him and then Rude.

"Rematch?"

"Wow you are dense, don't you know the rules? Every victor of the duels who loses is entitled to a rematch, unless of course you're the one who won from the person."

Rude cut in to explain, "Kadaj lost to you and if he had won the rematch you could not have a rematch."

"What does it matter if I have a rematch anyway...?" Cloud asked, he never anticipated on having a rematch. He was happy with his life right now. He had Tifa!

"Rules are rules and Aerith makes the rules." said Reno. "Besides, just forfeit the match then Rufus can have a crack at him."

"Why?" Cloud snapped. "Does Rufus have some pressing engagement or is his little lackeys forced to come here by their masters orders."

Reno did not like Cloud's tone or his comment.

"I'm sorry you have all the time in the world," Reno breathed, his fist clenching tightly. Rude cleared his throat but Reno ignored him and continued taking, "But Rufus doesn't have long to live so if you are done being a little _bitch, _stop wasting his time."

That was it. Rufus Shinra was dying. Confined to a wheelchair and covered in what looked like bruises, the president was ill. Yet, if he was dying then why would he be so concerned about a stupid game? As if he he could read his mind Reno opened his mouth to answer despite Rude's warning noises.

"You don't know do you?" he said.

"Apparently I don't know a thing," Cloud said. "What is going on, seriously. Ever since I got here I've been wrapped up in this stupid game and now when I think my life is going to be okay I feel as if everything is upside down!"

Reno poured more coffee into his cup and looked at Rude, offering him a fill up. Holding out his cup, Reno filled it up.

"What is going on here," Cloud demanded.

"We can't..." Rude began.

"Or else I wait until your president is dead until I have a rematch with Zack!" Cloud threatened.

Reno and Rude looked at one another. Rude sighed and his behind his coffee cup, drinking deeply. Reno took a long drink, draining the entire contents and then placed his cup down.

"Cloud," Reno said calmly.

"What?"

"Haven't you ever asked Aerith about the games? Asked her what this was all about?"

"She never told me!"

"That's not what I asked," Reno snapped. "I said, Have you asked Aerith about the games?"

Cloud fumed, "Of course I have!"

Reno turned to him, his face serious. "Did you? Because Aerith follows her rules. If you ever asked her any question she would answer them honestly. She only answers the victors questions."

"How do you know that?" Cloud asked.

"I work for a former victor."

Realization hit Cloud. Aerith had once been in possession of Rufus Shinra. No wonder they had been on friendlier terms when he fought him. Then he remembered something that Rufus said.

He remembered Rufus, back in his wheelchair as he and Aerith entered the lobby. He had dismissed him from the building on the threat of being escorted out. Before he left Cloud had asked him why he was fighting for Aerith when it should have been his life he should be fighting for. Rufus merely turned his head and simply answered he was fighting for his life.

Cloud looked back at Reno and asked, "What does Rufus want with Aerith? Why don't you or Rude want to possess her?"

Reno looked away and then said, "Because those who participate in the games have a reason, whether they know it or not."

"Aerith said that but what does it mean?"

"Rude and I, we're happy as we are. That is why we don't fight why we don't need to fight. Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Vincent, Kadaj, and Rufus all have reasons. The question is, Cloud, what is your reason for being here?"

"I don't have one!"

"Then figure it out. Everyone you fought has come here to fight for a reason."

Cloud rubbed his temples. "Alright so what's the point?"

"Didn't you ask Aerith?" Rude asked.

Cloud looked down. No, he never did ask Aerith. Maybe he thought of the questions but he never actually got to ask them. Regardless, he was annoyed how these two danced around his questions.

"Alright so if you don't want to answer my questions I'll ask you president myself!"

"He doesn't have time to talk," Reno snapped. "Even if he wanted to."

"Who else was a victor that I can ask?"

"Kadaj," Rude said.

Cloud mentally swore every obscene word he knew. If he even tried to talk to Kadaj he was sure he would stab in him the second the two caught each others eye.

"Then who was the victor before Kadaj?"

"Rufus," Reno and Rude said in union.

"Who did Rufus beat?" Cloud said, with frustration building.

The two Turks looked one another. "Genesis," Rude said finally.

"Good, where can I find him?"

"In a grave," Reno answered. "Your not too bright are you? If he was alive he would have fought you. Probably wouldn't have lost against Rufus if he was."

"Wait he died?" Cloud asked, "During the games?"

Reno nodded and fixed himself another cup of coffee. "Rufus entered the games right before he could become the true victor. By then he was to weak and Rufus won by default. Just collapsed in the middle dead. Died from a degeneration disease."

"So why did he fight instead of going to a doctor?" Cloud exasperated. Both this Genesis and Rufus Shinra were sounding like idiots.

"The disease was incurable," Rude said before adding, "just like the disease claiming President Shinra, although a different disease."

Cloud felt shocked. Suddenly, things seemed to make sense. Rufus was going to die so that was his reason for entering the games. He had nothing to lose and that meant everyone he fought did to. That was why Barret had cried and Cid became so defensive. That was why Vincent wanted to die and Yuffie was so angry. None of them a been a victor so Aerith must not have know why they wanted her and Kadaj... Kadaj probably did not want to tell Aerith anything because of how he treated her. Yet, one thing did not make sense. What did they want with Aerith?

"What about Aerith?" Cloud asked. "What does everyone want her for? Is everyone dying?"

The red headed Turk looked annoyed, "Are you dying?"

Cloud shook his head in embarrassment. He turned to leave, leaving money on the counter. He wanted to get out of here. Reno and Rude have given him too much to think about and much more confusing answers than not knowing at all. As he reached the door he heard Reno call his name out. Hesitantly, Cloud stopped and turned to see him now cutting into his food.

"Remember, you have a reason for being here, being in this game. Just because you don't know it doesn't mean Aerith doesn't."

Cloud left without a word. That was impossible. How could Aerith know his reasoning if he did not know it. Then should she have known everyone's secret? Cloud got on his bike and rode off wishing to clear his head fully this time. That way when he got back to his apartment he can act normal toward Tifa.

Cloud frowned. She must be so worried about him. The guilt tugged at his heartstrings, sending a painful sensation deep within him. As he drove his eyes caught something red darting past him. He snapped his head to the direction he saw the red had moved and his eyes widened and pupils shrank. The red beast from his dreams was staring at him with it's only good eye. Suddenly Cloud felt his entire body ripple in pain as he was flung forward and off his bike. He rolled across the ground only stopped when he hit a brick wall.

Cloud moaned, his eyes opened and everything he saw was in multiples and spinning in circles. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the red beast looking at him, his eye glaring.

_Cloud awoke in a field of red flowers. The sound of a person crying hysterically echoed all around him. Cloud did not hesitate and followed the sound. He saw the person crouched over as the sobbed, grabbing their head. Watching for a minute, he looked to his side and saw the red beast before him._

"_What do you want me to remember?" Cloud asked._

"_The reason you participate in these games." it replied, sitting down next to him._

"_I never wanted to," Cloud said. _

"_Your heart did," he continued. "You participated because we knew you would protect Aerith because you could not protect the one you buried inside your heart."_

"_We?" Cloud asked._

"_We are the spirits of the planet. We were the ones who started this game because Aerith herself has secrets buried within her heart. Secrets she begged us to save us from."_

_The sobbing continued and Cloud continued to stare at the person who he undoubtedly knew was himself._

"_So you created this game?" Cloud asked._

"_No, the game is Aerith's we only bring her the participants. Ones who would fight to win because they had nothing to lose."_

_Cloud looked at himself, seeing his deranged form tugging at his hair clutching the ribbon with bloodied hands. He looked down at his own hands and realized he had already lost everything. How clearer it seemed now._

"_So," Cloud began. "Aerith gives everyone what they want because she needed to be protected?"_

_The creature nodded. _

"_How does she know what I want?"_

"_Did you not tell her that you needed to protect someone else?"_

_Cloud felt his heart clench. Tears falling from his eyes as he stared at himself._

_The beast looked up at Cloud, "Do you remember now?"_

_Cloud closed his eyes and he could see it all. He could see everything his mind had forgotten but his heart would always remember. Opening his eyes, he nodded. He left the beasts side and walked over to the other him._

_Once at his side, his deranged form looked up at him. He looked so pathetic, so wretched, so unlike how he was now that he forgot that this was once him. He had once fell to the ground with blood on his hands and wanted to rip out his hair because he could not comprehend why. Therefore, he made up his own stories to protect himself to free himself from his inability to except the fact that life was undeniably unfair and cruel. _

_He sank to his knees in front of himself. The hysterical Cloud sniffed and held out the ribbon, Aerith's ribbon because now he had begun to run away from everything to live in his fantasy. No, he could not run anymore. It was time he faced the truth, regardless of how much it hurt._

_Cloud opened his arms and hugged himself. The sobbing Cloud stopped, relaxed in his own arms and then hugged himself. In flurry of petals, Cloud watched as his counterpart dissolved, a smile on his lips. He looked back to find the red beast had also vanished. Cloud stood as he watched a tornado of petals spin and in front of him a sword burst from the ground._

_The sword looked like the sword Aerith had given him. No, this was not Zack's sword. It was thinner, not as big and bulky, more precise and perfect for him. It was crafted for him. This was meant to be his weapon in the game. Cloud reached out and grabbed the handle and pulled the sword out of the ground._

Cloud's eyes flashed open and he found himself still lying on the ground. He could hear his motorcycle still running somewhere near him. He blinked a few more times when he realized his hand was clamped tightly around something. He turned his head and saw the sword in his hand.

After a minute of staring at the sword, Cloud picked himself up. He knew what he had to do now. No more running away. No more pretending. Cloud strapped the sword to his back and lifted his motorcycle off the ground. He got on it and after a moment, he revved the engine and he flew through the streets.

X, X, X,

Author Note- Unedited version. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Only a few more to go.


	14. The Heartbreaking Goodbye

**What Lies Beneath**

**Chapter 14**

**The Heartbreaking Goodbye**

Tifa Lockehart washed the dishes from her breakfast and lunch. She had already clean and reorganized the apartment to stop herself from worrying. Where was Cloud? Why had he not come back? She knew he wanted to be alone but the waiting was agonizing. The sound of ringing echoed throughout the apartment, awaking her from her daze. Tifa turned off the faucet and wiped her hands dry. Walking into the bedroom, she found the phone ringing.

Taking a breath she picked it up. Hoping it was Cloud, she said, "Hello?"

For a moment she waited and there was no answer but someone was on the other end. She heard his soft breathing.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Then after another minute she heard his voice say her name. "Tifa," Cloud said.

Tifa felt relief wash over her and her worry being to fill with overwhelming joy.

"Cloud!" she replied happily. "Where are you? Are you okay? Are you coming home soon? I'll make you something to eat."

Cloud ignored her questions. On the other end he was holding a phone to his ear as he tried to calm himself so he could say what he needed to say. He wished he could have done it face to face but he knew one look from her and he would want to stay with her and he knew he could not.

"Tifa," he said softly again. "I know the truth."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confusion in her voice.

Painful memories flashed in Cloud's head as his hand gripped the phone tighter, needing some stability.

"It was sunny that day," he remembered. "You and I were talking about our future together. We planned to move out of Nibelheim together. We would get a place together, work together and then someday we would get married."

"We can still do that Cloud," Tifa said.

Cloud closed his eyes. He knew it could not be true. It could never be true.

"_No, don't hurt her!" Cloud's voice shouted, begging. "Please!"_

_Cloud lay on the ground slowly dragging himself as he watched a man hold Tifa up by the neck, blood dripping down from her mouth. He had been thrown to the side his entire body numb from the shock of the fall. Tifa tried to defend Cloud after foolishly trying to fight him for her things was now in his clutches._

"We were walking home late," he whispered, forcing out the words as painful as they were. "When a man appeared, he wanted our valuables. When he tried to take your things you fought him. You were always a strong fighter Tifa but when he pulled out that knife I couldn't move fast enough."

_Cloud screamed hysterically as the man repeatedly stabbed Tifa, puncturing her stomach, her chest, slashing at her throat. When he let her go, she fell to the ground, choking on her own blood that welled up in her throat. The man had vanished taking her things._

_Cloud crawled to her lifted her body into his arms and begged her to stay with him but she was already gone, lifeless and cold. Cloud cried out in pain, anger, and sadness. His hands were covered in blood as he sobbed hysterically into the night. This was the scene when the other townsfolk found him._

_It took much effort to force Cloud to let Tifa go and when he did he clutched his head, tearing at his blond spikes. He sobbed unable to comprehend what had happened._

"Tifa... you died."

He admitted it, as painful and heart-wrenching as it was, he admitted the truth. Tifa died that day and he could do nothing to stop it.

"_Cloud where are you going?" someone asked, a townsperson._

"_I'm leaving!"_

"_But Cloud... you..."_

"_She left me! She left me! I can't stay here anymore not after all this."_

"I couldn't comprehend... I couldn't handle what had happened. The townspeople wanted me to stay begged me to get help but instead I lied to myself. I lied to protect myself. It was easier to think that you didn't want to be with me than..."

_Cloud leaves his hometown wanting to change everything around. He did not want to be around the beauty of nature, he wanted to be in a large city where it was impossible to know everyone. He chose the farthest one he could get to, Midgar._

Cloud opened his eyes and there were tears there. Several slipped down his cheeks before he wiped them away. Then he continued.

"It be easier to forget than to live with the pain. Then thinking you returned to me it... it made me happy to be able to hold you one more time. I can't hold onto you anymore."

Cloud felt his heart clench again and twist painfully.

"Everyone has a reason... whether they know it or not." he recited Aerith's words. "My reason was you."

Cloud held is breath.

On the other end of the line the phone landed on the floor with a soft thump. Green swirls of light moved about the room before vanishing leaving the apartment empty. Had anyone been there they would have heard Cloud's final words.

"Goodbye Tifa."

There was a click and then the sound of a dial tone echoing the empty room.

_X, X, X,_

_Author Note- Unedited Version- This chapter was suppose to be short so I decided to post it. Thanks for reading.  
><em>


	15. The Final Victor

**What Lies Beneath**

**Chapter 15**

**The Final Victor**

The wind rustled his spiky locks, blowing them into his blue eyes. His eyes stared out over the walls of Midgar and into the vast horizon. The sound of footsteps echoed along the stone bridge he was standing on as he shifted his eyes to his side.

"I've come to challenge you," Cloud said, slowing his pace.

Zack smirked as he turned to face Cloud. "So you finally have a weapon."

Cloud stared at him while his sword rested in his right hand. The two stared at one another and then Zack turned back to face the horizon.

"What makes you think the outcome will be any different?" Zack asked. "Last time you didn't even last a minute against me."

Cloud grasped his sword with both hands as he took his battle stance. "I made a promise to Aerith. I will protect her."

Zack let out a long breath before he took his own sword in his hands. He turned to Cloud and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they narrowed and Zack took his own battle stance.

"Only if you beat me."

Swords collided with loud clanks as the two men brought their swords crashing against each others. Both men moved swiftly, almost if they were dancing as they tried to outmatch the other. Cloud took the defensive first. Zack's attacks came swiftly and with such force that Cloud found himself at a disadvantage. Zack was bigger and more muscular. It was clear that he was also much stronger than Cloud. Cloud could tell just by the force of his swings. Yet, Cloud had one advantage that he knew he would have to take to win this fight.

He was fast than Zack and his sword was lighter and easier to wield. As Cloud parried around an attack he ran the length of the bridge, needing to gain some space to maneuver. Zack followed taunting him as he ran.

"Afraid to lose?" He shouted to Cloud. "Running won't save you!"

Cloud ignored him and vaulted over the banister of the bridge and landed down on the rooftop of a building. He looked back to see Zack coming down after him. Cloud rolled out of the way to dodge Zack as he crashed down onto the rooftop. Cloud swiped at him but Zack narrowly escaped. Cloud tried again but Zack flipped off the building to get away.

Cloud carefully moved over the edge and peered over. After only a second, Cloud spun around and brought his sword in front of him to block Zack attack. The sword crashed down causing Cloud to nearly loose his footing. Zack then delivered a front kick before hitting Cloud off the rooftop and soaring onto another one. After smacking into a wall, the blonde haired man shook his head to shake the blurry vision just in time to see Zack charge at him. Cloud dove out of the way.

"You're fast," Zack chuckled. "But you'll never win with speed alone!"

"I don't plan on it," Cloud retorted.

Zack ran at him, as Cloud hoped. When he reached him, intending to slash downwards with his sword, Cloud slid down, blocked his attack and used Zack momentum to flip him off the rooftop. Cloud got back up and looked at Zack falling off down but instead of crashing to the ground he grabbed onto a street lamp. Zack used his strength to rock himself back and forth and before letting go and landing on bridge that was covered in train tracks.

Cloud jumped from lamppost to lamppost before jumping on the railing of the train bridge. He ran along the bridge toward Zack. He jumped off sending his sword at a diagonal strike. Zack back flipped out of the way and counter with a sideways strike. Cloud blocked the attack and the two began a battle of strength. The muscles in Cloud's arm began to flex as Zack applied more pressure to hopefully cause the blonde to slip. Suddenly, their battle of strength was interrupted by a well timed train.

Both men saw the train coming. At the same time they pulled away from each other and ran opposite ways. Each man ran up one of the support beams as the train whipped past them. Together they landed on one of the trains cars. Zack turned to face Cloud but to his surprise he was at him ready to attack. Cloud flipped into the air bringing his sword crashing down. Zack eyes widened as several shards of light traveled at him. Defensively, Zack brought his sword to protect him. The force of the wave hit him and knocked him off balance.

As Zack wavered to get his balance, Cloud saw his moment and dashed at him. He slid across the train car and kicked him in his leg. Zack fell off the train car but he landed low to the ground. He went to get back up but Cloud was there again his time knocking the sword completely out of his hands.

Zack's sword went flying into the air before landing into the ground. Zack looked back at his sword. Then as he turned to look back at his opponent he felt cold steel against him. Cloud was holding his sword to his neck. The two men stared at each other, their sky color eyes locked. After a moment, Zack held up his hands signaling his defeat but Cloud was not going to take any chances. Zack frowned.

"Going to kill me now?" Zack asked.

Cloud kept his sword near the man's neck. "I don't have to."

The darker haired man wondered what he meant by it but it was obvious. Zack's eyes widened in surprise. He then gave Cloud a smirk before leaning back on his heels and placing his hands behind his head. He knew the truth but how did Cloud know?

"Figured it out?" Zack guessed.

Cloud shrugged, "Maybe... not all of it though. I would ask you but I'm sure the only person who knows the answer to everything is Aerith."

The smirk on his face vanished. Zack sighed and turned around, ignoring the fact the blade was at his neck. He slowly walked toward his sword, his hand finding the hilt, however he did not pull the sword from the ground. He stood there for a moment his hand gripping the hilt as if he intended to pull it out but he never did.

"You should go to her," Zack suggested as he felt a breeze tug at his hair. "I can't..."

He stumbled on his words. He tilted his head down and his grip on his sword loosened.

"I can't protect her anymore," Zack admitted, a hint of pain in his voice. "She's at the church... waiting for the victor, for you. Go protect her and..."

Cloud lowered his sword. He stared at Zack's back as the wind tugged harder at them. Cloud noticed green wisps surrounded the raven-haired man. He noticed his body was slowly fading away.

"And tell her... it wasn't her fault."

When the green wisps dispersed all that was left was Zack's sword, still planted firmly into the ground where it had landed. Cloud looked at for a minute, a small frown on his face. When he turned around he noticed his motorcycle waiting for him. He moved to get on it and as he began to start it he noticed the tattered sleeve of his shirt. He grabbed the fabric and with a quick rip, he exposed his arm. On his arm the pink ribbon Aerith had given him was still there.

Cloud looked down at the ribbon, remembering the moment he got it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He started his motorcycle up. The engine roared to life.

Before riding off Cloud whispered to himself, "Aerith... I'm coming."

He was off, leaving a trail of a dust in his wake. When the dust settled around Zack's sword, all along the ground were yellow and white flowers.

**Author Note**- Unedited Version. I hope everyone is enjoying this. About 2 more chapters and a epilogue to go.


	16. What Lies Beneath

**What Lies Beneath**

**Chapter 16**

**What Lies Beneath**

Cloud stared at the church doors from a good distance. Last time he was here the doors to the church were locked. He knew Aerith was inside. The only question was why? He knew now, as the final victor he would be able to ask Aerith all the questions he should have asked from the beginning.

Taking a deep breath, Cloud revved the engine of the bike and zoomed off at the church. When he was nearing the door he popped the front wheel up so when he collided into the door, the front wheel sprung the locked doors open with such force that the doors slammed into the walls and cracked. Cloud on his bike zoomed down the aisle and skidded to an abrupt halt right before he crashed into the flowers and into the woman who was standing in the patch.

Cloud looked in front of him to see the woman he came to know in such a short while but still very much a mystery. The golden light from the sun rained down on her, giving her a heavenly glow. She turned around to face Cloud, her face showed complete surprise that he was here.

"Aerith," Cloud breathed out as the engine to his bike shut off.

Her emerald eyes looked at him with curiosity. She then gave him that smile he was used to seeing on her face. That smile that he now knew she used to hide behind.

"What are you doing here Cloud?" she asked innocently.

"I'm here to protect you." he answered.

Aerith laughed and turned around, the pink dress she was wearing flowed with her turn. She placed her hands behind her back, lacing her fingers together as she peered up into the hole above the flower patch where the sun rays came from.

"You don't have to protect me anymore," she said. "I have Zack now. You can go and be with Ti-"

"I know the truth," Cloud cut her off.

Aerith turned her head, looking puzzled. Cloud got off his bike and pulled out his sword, not Zack's sword, his. Aerith looked at the weapon and back at Cloud.

"I am the victor," he stated firmly. "I promised I would protect you but I need to know the truth. Why did you bring Zack and Tifa back when you know they are dead?"

Aerith's smile faded and the look of sadness spread across her face, the same one he caught glimpses of before. The look of a deep painful secret.

"I gave you what you wanted Cloud," Aerith whispered. "I gave you what you wanted for protecting me. For those who participate in the game and the one who is the final victor gets their one wish fulfilled. You wanted to be reunited with Tifa and to be free from fighting. I gave you that, isn't that what you wanted?"

Cloud swallowed hard. The brunette looked confusingly at him.

"I... was already the victor," Cloud said to himself. "But you had me lose to Zack because... Aerith... no. I never wanted that. I didn't protect you because I had to so I could be with Tifa. I said I would protect you because I wanted to."

Cloud moved toward her standing directly in front of her. She looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"I was running away from my past." he admitted to her. "I knew deep inside Tifa was dead but I could never admit it to myself but what I said to you was true. I will protect you but you have to be honest with me. Why are you doing all this? Why do you need me to protect you?"

Aerith back away from Cloud, staring down at the flowers. She folded her hands together and brought them to her lips. Memories, her memories raced through her head in flashes causing her eyes to brim with tears. Suddenly, the green wisps began to surround them. Cloud looked around as the swirling green began to engulf him.

"Aerith!" he yelled in fear. He met her eyes, eyes full of such sadness that he felt his heart clench tighter than he ever felt.

"What's going on?" he panicked.

"Cloud," she said, her voice hardly audible. "I'm going to tell you everything."

When the last words escaped her lips Cloud lost sight of her as he had to shield his eyes from the mass of glowing light surrounding him. When he opened his eyes he began to panic again because he was standing high in the air over a dark but brightly lit city.

"What the...? Where am I?"

"This is Midgar." Aerith explained.

Cloud looked behind him expecting to see Aerith but she was neither there or anywhere visible. He could hear her as though she was.

"Aerith where are you?"

She ignored him. Not to be rude by any means but because where she was did not matter. Cloud noticed his view of the city was shifting but he could not tell if it was he that was moving or if it was the city itself. Midgar seemed so different back then than it did now.

"I lived in Midgar nearly my entire life. I cannot remember the time before I lived here but this is where my mother brought me before she died."

In a flash of light, the view shifted to a train station where a little girl with brown hair was walking alone, looking lost and frightened. Cloud recognized her as a younger Aerith, however the scene shifted and Aerith was now much older, perhaps a teenager by the looks of it.

"I lived happily as one could because despite how alone I felt that day as a little girl on the streets I realized I was never truly alone. It was here in Midgar I discovered that I was not a normal girl. I was different. I was... am a Cetra."

"Cetra?"

The scene changed to Aerith in the church, the one she was always in, planting flowers.

"Cetra are people of the planet. We are able to communicate with the spirits of the planet and we also have special gifts that the Cetra believed were given to us by the Goddess because she favored us, loved us more than any other race."

The teenaged Aerith stood in the midst of the green swirls that had once engulfed both his dead girlfriend and Zack. She was smiling and looking around the swirls as if there were people there and she was talking to them.

"I could open the door to the promised land." she said. "Release the power of the life stream."

Cloud was about to ask her what that was but as if on cue she explained before he even asked.

"The promise land is where the people of this planet go when they die. However, if a living person were to cross over to the promise land they would be able to harness unimaginable power."

Cloud put two and two together. "Enough to permanently heal themselves from disease... enough to bring someone back to life."

Aerith confirmed this with a simple "yes."

Cloud walked across the church, watching the teenaged girl interact with the life stream, the dead.

"I was happy here in Midgar. I worked hard but kept my gifts a secret from the world. I planted flowers in the old Midgar church to sell the people of the city. I was happy... until the day I met _him_."

The scene of Aerith planting the flowers suddenly shifted to her amongst a crowd of people and in the center was a man who looked unearthly. Long silver hair, lean muscles and eyes a piercing jade made up a man that Cloud himself could easily feel intimidated by. As Cloud watched this man in a crowd of cheering people, he noticed Aerith was the only one who was not happy.

"Sephiroth," she said his name in a trembling voice. "He was strong, brave, fast, and brilliant. The people of Midgar admired him as a hero."

Sephiroth walked toward Cloud and went through him. He turned to watch him approach Aerith as all the people around them disappeared, only leaving Aerith and Sephiroth in a room, an apartment perhaps, alone.

"But I feared him."

_SMACK!_

Cloud's eyes widened as he saw Aerith land on the floor with such force. Blood came out of her lower lip. Instinctively, Cloud ran to her side and attempted to cradle the fallen girl in his arms but when he reached to touch her, his hand went through her. Cloud pulled his hand away and realized that this was Aerith's memories.

"I thought Sephiroth was a Cetra like me. I believed him to be a kind and good person at first. He also believed himself a Cetra and he told me he too could hear the planet speaking to him. I believed him but soon I realized he did not hear the whispers of the planet but he what he heard was his own selfish desires and lust for power. He desired my power. Sephiroth walked on the brink of insanity, lusting for power that I alone had."

"But it was too late to get away. I was trapped. The pain I suffered and endured was unbearable. No one would believe me. Sephiroth was the hero and I was the wretched slum girl."

Cloud watched as the scene shifted to Aerith sitting in her flower bed sobbing. He could see bruises on her arms that she was desperately trying to cover with her hands.

"With no one to believe me I was trapped. I could in no way give Sephiroth what he wanted. I wanted... I wanted to die... until one day."

"_Hello?"_

"_An Angel?"_

_Aerith laughed, "No, I'm Aerith."_

Aerith stood bent over a man who was lying in her flowerbed. He looked as though he had fallen asleep there. Cloud knew instantly that man was a Zack.

"Zack had fallen through the ceiling of my church. I was at first unsure of him but little by little I began to trust Zack."

The scenery around them changed to Aerith and Zack talking together and ever so often it would shift to them doing something, planting flowers together, sitting in a pew and talking, eating food, or taking a walk through the streets. However one scene particularly caught Cloud's eye. A scene that Cloud and also shared with Aerith.

Aerith and Zack sitting in the park together on top of the off cat looking structure. It was night and the two were watching the stars. Their hands were laced together tightly.

"_Thank you for bringing me here," Aerith said. "I was so afraid to see the sky. I'm so use to Midgar where you can barely even see anything but the tall buildings."_

"_You should come with me to my home town. It's a small place but really peaceful. Midgar just seems so loud. Out there in Gogonga you see every star in the sky."_

Zack continued to ramble on about his hometown. Aerith listened intently. Cloud could see even from his position on the ground that she wanted to go. She wanted to run away from this place and be free.

"_I'm scared," Aerith admitted. _

Zack puffed out his chest and gave her the most reassuring smile he could muster.

"_Don't worry; I'll protect you!"_

The two continued to chat but the image of the two was slowly fading away, their voices becoming fainter. Cloud found himself in darkness when he noticed the younger Aerith walking toward him. She walked past him without a glance and toward a door that was directly in front of her. As she turned the handle the door flung open and a hand dragged her into a room.

Fear enveloped Cloud as he heard the sound of things crashing loudly. He ran to the door and through it. His eyes scanned the area and he found Aerith being held up against a wall by Sephiroth. His forearm was on her throat and his other hand was threatening to rip out her beautiful brown locks.

"_Where have you been!" he snapped._

"_I lost track of the time," Aerith replied in a small voice._

The answers was not to Sephiroth's liking. Cloud watched as he flung the girl to the ground and repeatedly hit her until she was in fetal position and sobbing. The very sight of it made Cloud's stomach turn. He was disgusted and sick but above all angry. However what happened next Cloud could not imagine ever happening to Aerith.

Sephiroth rolled her onto her back and tore at her clothing. Aerith whimpered for him to cease his torment on her but the silver-haired man ignored her. He pushed her legs apart and Cloud knew what Sephiroth planned on doing.

Cloud rushed forward and attempted to grab Sephiroth and rip him off the girl but his hands went through him, just like before. He tried repeatedly in a futile effort to stop this scene from playing but he could not. It already happened. This was Aerith's memory.

Cloud stared in horror. The scene played out as he expected and he still felt sick, disgusted, and there was nothing he could do. He wanted to kill Sephiroth, rip him apart with his bare hands. He wanted to hold the sobbing girl in his arms and shelter her from ever being hurt again. Tears ran down Cloud's face, mirroring the younger Aerith's face. When the deed was over, Sephiroth loomed over the young woman and brought his face to hers.

"_Look at me," he ordered._

Aerith opened her red eyes to look at him.

"_You belong to me," he spat. _

The image of Aerith on the ground remained as tears flowed out of her eyes. The broken girl remained there until she shifted back into fetal position and she was now in her flower patch in the church seconds later Cloud heard a soft gasp and footsteps crashing along the wooden floor. Turning around he saw Zack running down the aisle toward Aerith. At her side, he gathered the battered and bruised girl in his arms and cradled her to him.

"_Aerith! Aerith!"_

"Zack had help me for hours. He helped bandage my wounds but the scars Sephiroth left me had taken a toll on me. I had become so frightened that my fear of him influenced Zack. Zack wanted to fight Sephiroth to make him pay for what he had done to me."

Cloud could hear Zack's rage. He watched as the man violently punched a one of the church pillars, leaving a dent in it.

"But I begged him not to."

The younger Aerith grabbed onto Zack's arm. She clutched onto him and began crying again as she begged him to forget confronting Sephiroth.

"Instead I begged him to take me away from Midgar. We would go to his hometown and Sephiroth would never find us. We would live peacefully."

"_Are you sure that's what you want?" Zack asked._

_Aerith nodded, "We'll meet back here tonight, okay?"_

Zack did not respond, instead he gathered the girl into his arms and held her closely. Aerith wrapped her arms around him.

Cloud knew that whatever happened next was not going to end happily. Aerith was still trapped in Midgar and Zack was dead. When the scene changed again Cloud saw Zack walking toward the church. He followed him, walking behind him. He noticed the large sword strapped to his back as he walked. Mentally, Cloud was trying to prepare what was to come. As soon as Zack opened the door he saw the same thing Zack did and felt the same emotions he did.

"_Aerith!" he yelled._

Aerith was on her knees, battered and bruised. Sephiroth had a hand around her throat but she was too weak to even attempt to try and pry off his hand. Rage filled Zack and Cloud. Cloud ran down the length of the church to Aerith but he knew he could not help her. Zack unsheathed his sword as he stood in the entryway.

"_Let her go!" Zack ordered._

Sephiroth dropped her and Aerith slumped to the ground. Cloud looked at her and back up at Sephiroth. He noticed a long sword sheathed at his side but he was not holding it. It was as if he was not going to even pull it out. Then he saw it, hidden behind the man's back.

"_You should have stayed out of this," Sephiroth said in a threatening voice._

Before Zack could even react, Sephiroth removed his hand from behind his back and the item that he had hidden there. Then with four consecutive shots, four bullets ripped through Zack Fair. One went through his right shoulder, another his right arm, one in his stomach, and the last in his left thigh. Blood gushed out from his wounds and Zack collapsed to one knee using his sword to keep him from collapsing completely. He screamed in pain that surged through him like fire.

Sephiroth laughed aiming the gun at the young man's head. Cloud heard Aerith moan and looked down to see her getting up. She saw Sephiroth carefully aiming the gun at Zack and with every ounce of her strength she screamed out to him, her voice hoarse.

Somehow, Zack deflected the fifth shot and barreled down toward Sephiroth. Sephiroth abandoned the gun and unsheathed his sword, a blade so long that it must have taken tremendous skill to wield. The blades crashed and Cloud watched the two men fight. The teenaged Aerith watched, panting and trying to get up from the ground. She wanted to scream for Zack to stop as the blood flowed from his wounds. The battle raged and Zack, despite his injuries gave Sephiroth a challenge. He even managed to deal a strong blow to the silver-haired man. However, it only seemed to make Sephiroth mad. His attacks becoming much quicker after that Zack found himself on the run, so much that the battle took itself high into the rafters.

Cloud watched, blood splattering all over the ground of the church, covering the white and yellow flowers in the patch with streaks of red. Zack was heaving, his body weakening with every passing second. Sephiroth smirked and lunged at Zack but this time the raven-haired man could not counter or block the attack. The blade pierced into his chest and for a second all was quiet as Zack hung in the air, supported by the blade and Sephiroth's own strength.

Zack gasped for air. Then Sephiroth tilted his sword down and Zack slid off the blade and crashed on top of the pews, splintering them. Aerith who had watched the entire fight gasped out in horror. Her green eyes wide as saucers and her hands trembling as she brought them to her head. Zack turned to look at her, blood pouring out of his mouth.

"_I'm... s-s-orry," Zack choked out, "I-I... coul...n't pro-pro-protect... you... Aer-"_

Suddenly the light in his eyes died. His body became limp and the rise and fall of chest stopped. The teenage Aerith opened her mouth and but no voice came out. She was shaking her head slowly before it became faster. Then in a burst of emotion and tears Aerith finally screamed.

"_ZACK!"_

He was dead. Aerith cried hard. She slumped forward, digging her hands into the dirt to try and hold onto something as her world was shattering around her. Cloud watched the girl but it was Sephiroth's presence that stopped him from focusing on the girl. He watched as the man walked toward her laughing horribly at her misfortune. Cloud felt a wave of fear for Aerith because without Zack who was going to protect her?

"_You should have given me what I asked for." Sephiroth said. "Now look what you did. You are the cause of all this. His death is your fault"_

Cloud looked down at Aerith, seeing her hands clench tightly, becoming white. Her breathing came out in short ragid breaths, her chest heaving. When Sephiroth was a few feet away he held out his sword, preparing to punish the girl. Cloud could not take it anymore. He stood in front of Aerith and yelled out for this to stop. He knew he could not but he could not bare to see Aerith in such pain anymore. Sephiroth was nothing but a monster and he would kill her.

Then the sound of a gunshot rang throughout the church. Cloud's eyes widened as he saw Sephiroth jerk forward. A bullet hit him straight in the chest. Cloud turned around and saw Aerith in a way he never saw before, angry. Her eyes were glaring daggers but tears were staining her puffy red face. The wretched looking girl was aiming the gun Sephiroth used to shoot Zack. Another gun shot echoed as the bullet whizzed through Cloud. He turned back to see Sephiroth being hit with the bullet.

Sephiroth looked at her in disbelief. He had underestimated Aerith. He never planned on her to attempt to attack him. Another bullet shot out and another until the entire clip was empty and Aerith was pulling the trigger. She wanted to rain bullets in him by the sound of the continuous clicking of the empty gun. Sephiroth was now drenched in his own blood. His eyes became narrow slits as he held out his sword in an attempt to kill Aerith. He lunged at her and Aerith screamed, shut her eyes and prepared for her own death. Instead, Sephiroth stumbled and dropped his blade and began to choke on his own blood. Aerith and him looked at one another.

With his last ounce of strength Sephiroth whispered out, "_I will not become a memory._"

He was dead. Sephiroth was dead. Cloud let out a breath that he did not even know that he was holding.

"In my own rage... I killed Sephiroth," Aerith said, finally speaking again. Obvious as it was, it still shocked Cloud.

Suddenly, the younger Aerith began screaming. Cloud looked at her, clutching Zack's body to her, his blood covering her hands, her clothing. The young girl let him go and began pulling at her hair as she began to lose her grip on reality. She stumbled away from him and bumped into Sephiroth's body. She began to scream even more as a fresh set of tears rolled down her face before stumbled back into her flower patch, the flowers all covered in streaks of blood.

Then, as if possessed, Aerith began ripping out the flowers. She pulled the flowers out one by one, throwing them to the side. She continued to scream and cry as she continued her task. When she was done unearthing the flowers she began to dig in the dirt patch with her hands.

Cloud watched and he brought one of his hands up to his mouth. He and Aerith were one in the same. Tragedy struck them hard and unrelenting. He saw her in him. Losing all sense on reality and unable to gain some semblance of control. The scene dissolved as the disheveled Aerith continued to dig as rain began to pour over her. Her sobbing echoed long after her image disappeared.

Cloud closed his eyes and after a moment he opened them, finding himself back in the church. He breathed and felt Aerith behind him.

"I buried the bodies of both Zack and Sephiroth." she said.

Cloud looked down at the flowers. It was not hard to figure out where she buried them. Now it made sense though. Why she was always here. She had told him why before but back then he did not understand. _"__I need to go take care of the flowers. They'll die without me. I worry so much about them." _She did not want anyone to discover what had happened.

"But why these games?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud..." Aerith said softly.

Cloud looked over his shoulder at her and finally turned around. Aerith had her back to him but when she felt Cloud close to her, she turned to face him. The smile on her face was long gone and the look of all the sadness in the world was in her eyes.

"After I had buried the bodies," she continued, "I still could not erase the past. I could not run away. The blood on my hands would not wash away. So, I created the games. Those who wanted my powers, those who were suffering from their own pasts and their uncertain futures found themselves in Midgar."

Cloud looked around and one by one men and woman, young and old appeared before him. They were not real but projections as well. The first ones to appear were nameless to Cloud as he never met them but Aerith must have. Each one of them had a similar experience as Cloud. They stood in the church and accepted to the terms of the game and from the ground a weapon came up ready for their claim.

He watched as all of the ones from the past who for some reason or another vanished from the games disappeared until he noticed the appearance of Vincent Valentine pulling out his gun and the gold claw from the ground. Not too long after Cid Highwind appeared, pulling a spear and right after was Barret Wallace fixating the gun to his arm. A man he had no idea exactly who he was appeared, dressed in a red leather coat and with light brown hair pulled a sword from the ground. After him was Rufus Shinra who seemed much healthier than now followed by Yuffie and then Kadaj. Finally, the last person was a ghostly image of Cloud himself. However, unlike everyone else before him he pulled out Zack's sword from the ground. A weapon that was not his own but a weapon given to Cloud by Aerith.

"I would give them any wish they wanted. I would open the doors the promise land as long as they would protect me."

Cloud looked at her with confusion written all over his face. "Protect you from what?"

Suddenly, a black feather floated down in front of Cloud. He brought his hand up and caught it. He looked over at Aerith whose face was now full of complete dread. Several more petals fluttered down and Cloud looked up through the hole in the church.

"She needs someone to hide behind," said a voice, "because she can't handle the guilt."

Cloud's eyes widened as he stared at the descending figure of a one winged angel with feathers as black as coal. Cloud let out a soft gasp as he stared at Sephiroth.

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note-** Unedited version. I hope you all enjoy. One more chapter and than an epilogue to go.


	17. The Long Walk

**What Lies Beneath**

**Chapter 17**

**The Long Walk**

Sephiroth's presence radiated power. The level of evil, hatred, and anger dominated the church. Cloud could feel it and instantly stood in front of Aerith because the second strongest feeling he felt in this room was her fear. This man, this hideous monster invoked every ounce of fear that Aerith had so long tried to hide. Even in his death her level of fear was enough to place her in her own prison. But that was just it, he was dead. Aerith had nothing to fear from him. Just like Zack and Tifa he was no longer of this world and he could very well vanish forever.

"Aerith," Cloud said, his voice strong. "You don't have to worry anymore. He can't hurt you anymore."

Sepiroth could hear every word as he slowly descended to the ground. The sinister smile on his face was full of confidence. Cloud however remained firm, finding Aerith's hand and holding it tightly in his.

"He's dead" Cloud confirmed. "He's not real!"

"Dead but very much alive," Sephiroth added. "You think if I was just a figment of her imagination that I could do this?"

He waved his hand and a gust of wind blew through the room and the church doors slammed shut. Cloud looked at Sephiroth's arm glowing with a evil black light and smoke surrounding it. Then with a snap of his wrist the light surged through the air at the two. Cloud did not have time to react and took the blunt of the blow. He and Aerith tumbled back hitting a pillar. Aerith moaned and Cloud looked at her his hand still firmly clutching hers.

Sephiroth laughed as landed on the ground before the flowers. As he walked through the patch of flowers, the flowers slowly began to shrivel up and die. Cloud got up helping Aerith in the process but keeping her behind him and his eyes on Sephiroth.

"So Aerith," Sephiroth casually said, "You finally found a champion to face me. Someone who will finally rid me of this world?"

Aerith could not speak to frightened to even try and Cloud could feel it in her trembling hand. Cloud glared at Aerith's tormentor. Cloud could not comprehend how he was still walking the planet. Did Aerith do it? Was her fear of him still so great that even with his death he still tormented her and it allowed him to walk again? The blonde-haired man wanted to ask her the questions but with Sephiroth right in front of him he knew it was not the best of times to do so.

"Come out from behind him Aerith and face me," Sephiroth taunted. "Or are you going to keep hiding behind other people like the little coward you are. Are going to let him die so you can try and kill me again in cold blood?"

"Shut up!" Cloud snapped. "You were the one who killed Zack! Aerith, Zack doesn't blame you for his death! It was not your fault."

"That annoying little puppy tried so hard to save her and failed miserably. Just as you failed to protect your own girlfriend."

Cloud felt his blood boil. Sephiroth smirked before he turned is gaze on Aerith, who shrank away.

"Come here Aerith," he ordered calmly. There was no threat in his voice, he did not need it.

Aerith obeyed, head hanging as she slowly began to walk to him. Cloud watched her past, seeing the impending dread in her eyes.

"Aerith stop!" Cloud yelled, grabbing her hand.

Startled, Aerith looked up.

"You don't have to go to him," Cloud explained. "He's not here Aerith! He is not real."

Sephiroth remained calm and called her again, "Aerith, come here."

She looked over at him and went to move but Cloud refused to let go of her hand. He pulled her back to him.

"Aerith, you know this isn't real. He has no power over you anymore." Cloud tried to reason. "Let's leave this place. Let's leave Midgar together."

Her eyes widened, hope filling them. The very idea of leaving this church, this city, and her past behind her sounded almost unbelievable.

Sephiroth was becoming impatient. "Aerith, I told you to come here."

There was a sharpness in the voice that made the girl tense on instinct. Cloud ignored Sephiroth. He was not real. He could not intimidate him. He had to remember that or he would be in the same position as Aerith.

Aerith looked at Cloud. "Can I really leave here?"

"Aerith!" Sephiroth's voice echoed throughout the church. "Come here now!"

Aerith yanked her hand away from Cloud. She took steps away from him. Cloud's eyes remained on te brunette. She was shrinking away before his eyes, becoming a slave to this awful man. How much abuse did she go through that a dead man could have such a hold on her? He watched Aerith walking toward Sephiroth. He grabbed her hand. He pulled her back and placed her behind him.

"Aerith, he can't control you anymore," Cloud said.

"She belongs to me," Sephiroth said. "I own her."

Cloud glared at him, "I've told her and everyone else, and now I'm tell you! She. Is. Not. Property."

Sephiroth looked past Cloud. "I think Aerith would beg to differ. Aerith what are you to me?"

Cloud looked over his shoulder at her. She could not even look at Sephiroth.

"I'm..." Aerith could not bring herself to say such words. She looked up at Cloud. Cloud gave her a nod. Aerith gave him a small smile. "Not... your... property."

"Aerith I am going to give you one last chance." Sephiroth warned.

This time Cloud made sure he was directly in front of Sephiroth. He wanted to make sure the silver haired man was looking at him.

"Sephiroth," Cloud called. "I'm going to free Aerith from you. Even if I have to defeat you to do it."

Cloud's free hand found his sword.

"So you finally wish to fight is that it?" Sephiroth asked.

Cloud let go of Aerith's hand and held his own sword out in front of him. Both hands gripping tightly. Sephiroth smirked and held out his left hand over the now dead flower patch. His left hand began to glow and the sound of the earth trembling echoed in the church when finally bursting from the dead earth was a sword. Sephiroth grasped his weapon and pulled it out the ground, inch by inch. Once fully free he held it before him and smirked at Cloud.

"Prepare to die." Sephiroth announced.

Cloud did not even blink as he saw Sephiroth lunged at him. Had he been a second too late Sephiroth would have ran him through with his sword. The strength his man possessed was much more vast than any opponent he had ever faced.

"Aerith get to cover!" Cloud ordered.

Aerith could not argue with Cloud. She ducked under the cover behind some church pews. With her somewhat safe, Cloud focused on Sephiroth. With sword in hand, Cloud and Sephiroth met, blades clashing. Sephiroth wielded his sword with such precision that Cloud felt completely amateur to him. Each movement was quick and Cloud ended up having to abandon using his sword to defend him to simply roll out of the way to not get hit.

Sephiroth flew at Cloud against, swiping his sword at him. Cloud felt the blade penetrate his forearm and after Sephiroth hit him with the end of is hilt. Cloud fell to the ground, his vision blurry. Sephiroth the brought his sword down to strike at Cloud when he heard Aerith scream for him to block. Cloud brought his sword up in the way

"Why are you tormenting Aerith" the blonde haired man asked.

Sephiroth glared at him, "She killed me. I want my life back."

"You can have your paradise!" Cloud hissed. "Go back into the life stream."

Sephiroth ignored Cloud's question.

"Or are you afraid? Maybe you can't..." Cloud stopped for a moment as a thought formed in his head.

"You can't cross over can you?" Cloud questioned.

Sephiroth's eyes widened but quickly went back to normal but it was enough for Cloud to realize what he asked Sephiroth was true. He could not become one with the life stream which, in turn, made it impossible for him for go to the promise land.

It all made sense now. Sephiroth was dead but he was not a spirit of the planet nor was he ever welcomed into the promise land as all those who died before him and after. Aerith had defied Sephiroth the one thing he wanted most even in death. Despite the constant torment and pain she suffered she still defied him and denied him the power that Aerith had offered Cloud and everyone else in the game. Therefore, Sephiroth had to keep Aerith here. He had to keep the fear in her because without it she would have left and Sephiroth would be trapped here forever.

Yet, it was Aerith who believed this was her prison and Sephiroth was her captor. This was why she needed someone to protect her. The constant reminder of Zack's death made her believe she needed someone else to protect her.

Finding what little strength he had left, Cloud managed to push Sephiroth off him and sent him flying across the room. He scrambled to his feet and found Aerith behind the pews watching the battle, praying that Cloud would stop him.

"Aerith!" he called out to her. "You have to listen to me!"

"Keep quiet!" Sephiroth yelled.

Cloud ignored him and continued, "Aerith listen to me! You aren't the one who is trapped here. You are the one who gets to decide your life, not me, not Zack, and not Sephiroth! You are the one in control of your life. You are-"

"I SAID KEEP QUIET!"

Sephiroth charged a dark energy ball and threw it at Cloud. Aerith screamed for Cloud to defend himself as she ran from hiding spot toward him. Everything felt like slow motion as Sephiroth launched his attack at Cloud. Cloud turned to see the attack but he was too late to defend himself as the energy engulfed him.

The impact caused Aerith to be thrown back. However, she instantly sat up and stared at the spot Cloud once stood. When the dust from the attack settled, in the center was Cloud's sword upright in the ground. On the hilt of the sword was a pink ribbon, the one Cloud wore around his bicep. The one Aerith had wrapped around him. Aerith ran to the sword, screaming and crying. Once she reached it she dropped to her knees sobbing uncontrollably, holding onto the sword.

"Cloud! Cloud! Cloud!" she repeated.

Sephiroth walked up from behind her, laughing as he did. Aerith pressed her cheek against the cold blade and let her tears flow.

"Your champion is defeated." Sephiroth snapped. "Can't you see how futile your efforts were? Everything you have done has been for nothing. You can't escape me Aerith. No matter where you go or what you do I will always be there! Now open the doors to the promise land. Give me the power that I desire."

Aerith listened to Sephiroth. Every ounce of sadness in her poured out of her eyes as she leaned against the sword for support. What could she do now? Sephiroth had won.

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

But he would never get the prize.

Aerith stood up but did not turn to Sephiroth. Instead she took Cloud's sword in her hand and pulled it from the ground. The sword was incredibly heavy and it took all her strength to pull it out. In fact, she could not even lift it after that.

Sephiroth watched her and began laughing. "What are you going to fight me now?"

Aerith took a several steps, dragging the sword with her. Then she stopped and looked at Sephiroth. Sephiroth was taken aback by the look in her eyes. Not the look of despair, hopelessness, or even defeat. No, the look she gave him was that of pure defiance.

"We're leaving." she said.

"Leaving?" Sephiroth asked dumbfounded.

She slowly began to walk dragging Cloud's sword with her. She was taking a snail's pace down the long stretch of an aisle determined to get to the doors of the church.

"There is nothing out there for you. No matter where you go I will be there waiting!"

Aerith continued to walk, moving slowly, struggling with the dead weight of the sword.

"Even if..." Aerith gasped as she walked, "it were true... I will... never... ever... give you... the power... of the planet."

Aerith looked at him, stopping her walk only a quarter ways down the aisle. "And you Sephiroth cannot follow because this is your prison... not mine! For so long I believed I was trapped here because of you but now I know the truth. I was the one afraid to leave, frightened by you! For so long I wanted to die to be free of you but now... now I want to live!"

Aerith continued her walk but rage was boiling in the silver-haired man. If Aerith left he would be forever confined here. He instilled fear in her to keep her here but without that fear he was powerless.

He charged up an attack that shattered the pews. The shattered shards of wood moved around her, striking the girl and leaving wounds all over her. One such shard hit her in the legs and swept her feet from under her. She crashed to the ground but still clung to the sword that fell with her. Sephiroth smiled confidently at the fallen girl until she began to stir. Aerith stood up and lifting the sword with her.

Aerith began muttering to herself. Sephiroth glared at her, wondering what dribble she was spewing to herself.

"You can't leave here!" Sephiroth ordered. "You belong to me!"

Aerith ignored her and she began walking again, stumbling and panting as the weight of the sword put much strain on her arms.

"I'm going," Aerith said to herself. "To see the sky, the sun, the stars."

"NO!" Sephiroth shot a wave of energy at her. It her and it sent the sword skidding across the ground before colliding into the church door. Aerith looked up, finding herself halfway there. She was almost to her freedom and nothing, not even Sephiroth would stand in her way.

She got up again but found her legs threatening to collapse on her. Aerith winced but managed to keep moving. She hobbled toward the door. Sephiroth saw this and sent a blast a foot ahead of her causing the floor of the church to collapse. Aerith screamed as she felt the floor losing stability beneath her. She needed jump!

Just as the floor around her fell Aerith indeed jumped. Her tiny body crashed intp the collapsing pieces of the floor, just missing the tiny ledge that was left. Aerith's nails clawed into the broken pieces of wood that was now barely hanging on and even so much barely holding her. Beads of blood moved down Aerith hands and the young woman struggled to not fall into the abyss below her.

"You'll never leave this place," Sephiroth said. "How long do you think you can hold on before you drop?"

Aerith whimpered and tried to climb up but her hands were hurting badly. Her feet hung loose over the darkness below her. The door seemed so close but now she was just moments away from dying. Sephiroth hovered over her, black feathers fell around her as it flapped in the air.

"Give me your hand," Sephiroth ordered. "I'll pull you up."

Aerith looked at him.

"You'll be safe," he said.

Aerith tried to climb up again but her hand slipped and was now hanging by one hand. She wanted to cry. She looked back up at Sephiroth who was holding his hand out to her. If she would just take his hand, he would pull her up and she would be safe.

"I'll protect you Aerith," he said. "I'll keep you safe... forever."

She would be safe forever? She could go back and tend to her flowers forever. She would be able to live in Midgar forever. She would be with Sephiroth forever.

Never.

Aerith turned away from him and reached up and grabbed hold of a groove in the wood to pull herself up with. She continued climbing up until finally she saw the handle Cloud's sword poking out, like a hand for her to take. Aerith reached up and grabbed it using it to pull herself up and onto the ledge. She gasped for air feeling her body shake. After a moment she grabbed the sword and stood up.

"I told you!" she yelled, her voice hoarse. "I am leaving!"

Placing one hand flat on the door and the other with the sword in her hand, Aerith pushed open the church doors. The light of the outside blinded her. Tears flooded her eyes as relief washed over her. Behind her however, Sephiroth was in a fit of rage screaming at the girl to return to him, to obey him, to fear him.

"I will find you!" he screamed. "I will never let you go!"

Aerith looked back at him and then tilted her chin up. Holding the sword in both her hands she stood straight up. Despite the wounds, the blood, and dirt Aerith Gainsborough gave her tormentor the most defying look ever. She gave him a smile. The happiest smile she could muster as her emerald orbs shined brightly and full of life.

"Good bye Sephiroth," Aerith said, "You are nothing to me. Not even a memory."

She then turned to face the outside. After taking in a long breath Aerith took one step and another. She continued on walking out of the darkness and into the light.

X, X, X,

Author Note- Unedited Version. I'll have more to say after the epilogue.


	18. Epilogue: Happiness Depends

**What Lies Beneath**

**Epilogue**

**Happiness Depends  
><strong>

At a bar in Midgar, Reno and Rude sat drinking. The two emptied glasses together before ordering another shot. The bartender brought them their drinks, Rude down his immediately while Reno stared at his.

"Hello and welcome to the six o'clock news." the announcer spoke.

Reno swirled the alcohol in his glass as he stared into it. He and Rude listened quietly to the news. Not that it would surprise them anyway.

"Our top story today: Rufus Shinra, President of Shinra Electric Company died this morning. An official statement is yet to be released. The company has yet to release an official statement about the death and who will be taking over as president. A private funeral service will be held for Rufus Shinra later this week. We will have more on the story once we receive more information."

The camera panned out to a second news announcer. "Such a shame. President Shinra was a very young man."

"One has to wonder how much this will effect the company. When the president was diagnosed the company's space division was closed to pour money into finding a cure."

Reno lifted his glass to his lips and before drinking it he eyed Rude. Rude looked at him from behind his dark glasses.

"Think the new boss will be better or worse?" Reno asked.

"Does it matter?" Rude answered.

"Not really," replied Reno before downing his drink.

The news announcers continued to talk. "President Shinra was one of the rare cases as the disease effects mostly children."

"Yes, that is true ninety-seven percent of the cases are children under the age of twelve."

The first announcer than added, "Apparently one of the lead doctors in the study of the disease died as well."

Reno held up his hand, signaling he wanted another drink. The bartender opened up a bottle and poured him a drink. He slid the glass in front of him and then held the bottle up to Rude. Rude shook his head. The bartender shrugged and put the lid back on the bottle and placed it on the shelf behind him.

"Coming up after the commercial," the announcer said as the news theme began to play, "Three men were arrested for causing a riot in downtown Midgar claiming to be looking for their mother."

The second announcer than added, "And later, the Wutai have retreated back their homeland after losing a major battle to SOLDIER. These stories and more coming up after these messages."

Reno placed his glass back on the counter after he emptied the contents. He sat up off his stool and Rude followed. The two placed a large sum of money on the counter, for the pay and tip and turned to leave.

"So much for a happy ending," Reno sighed as he and his friend walked to the door.

"Depends on whose ending your talking about." Rude replied.

Reno smirked. "Yeah, that's true."

The two stepped out in the evening air. Reno stretched out his arms and looked up at the sky. Rude stepped next to him.

"Not even a star in the sky." Rude commented.

"As if we could see them from all the lights. Come on we better get to work. Lucky for us no one will notice we've been drinking before work."

The two shared a laugh and walked off.

Far from the lights and the sound of bustling city, Aerith sat in a field of flowers. Despite the darkness she could still see the yellow petals under the starry sky. The wind rustled her hair and she found herself tightening the pink ribbon holding her brown locks together.

She looked up at the night sky to see thousands of stars glittering. The young woman tucked her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She rested her chin on her knees all the while continuing her gaze. For a moment though, she closed her eyes as a twinge of pain entered her heart.

_I look at the stars and all I can think about is how happy I am but at the same time I feel sad. I feel so small out here in this world. I 'm scared but I know I'm not alone._

Suddenly, the sound of feet crushing the leaves and flowers under the weight of the owner alerted her. Aerith was startled at first. She got up and turned her head to look at the person who had interrupted her thoughts. Relief washed over her and a smile formed on her lips.

_Cloud_.

**The End**

_Author Note- Unedited Version. I have to first and foremost apologize for the unedited chapters. I seem to have lost my beta. _

_Secondly, I would love to thank you for taking the time to read my story. _

_Third, I would like to comment on the romance as to why there is no kissing or lovemaking. I pictured Cloud and Aerith as a new couple and both recently ended their former relationship. Whereas Cloud was in a loving relationship and Aerith was in an abusive one. The two are unsure of one another but __both make attempts to be together and understand the other. I wanted Cloud to be the one who always had to sacrifice things in the relationship until he was sick of it and wanted out. Aerith then gave him what he wanted but it was not what Cloud really wanted. Of course you also add some crazy fights,a twisted and messed up history, a ton of secrets and you get this. _

_Cloud is the hero but he himself does not see that he is a hero but a failure since he could not save Tifa. He sees Aerith as a way to redeem himself and of course nearly fails despite the fact that Aerith gave him what she believed he wanted._

_Aerith's character is an enigma throughout the story. Cloud trusted her so when all the questions about the games popped up he did not have any answers because he just went on what Aerith was saying. Aerith smiles a lot, trying to hide her fear because of her past. She believed that she alone could not escape it and Sephiroth because of the fear instilled in her. Aerith's long walk through the church shows the hardships that she had to endure (in a physical sense) to be free or her abuse when it would have been much easier to stay and feel hopeless. I think leaving a relationship (good or bad) can be hard and scary. _

_Again, thanks for reading I enjoyed writing this for you all, my readers._

_Princess of the Knight_


End file.
